Con olor a dulce yerba y mar
by pszicogiirl
Summary: Dicen que todo esta predestinado pero simpre se puede cambiar el futuro o al menos eso me han enseñado. Simpre me sentí unida a Jacob pero incluso eso cambio por alguien más o ¿no?
1. De regreso en casa

**Cap. 1**

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto dormir, fue un largo viaje de regreso a Forks, moría de ganas de volver a dormir en la cabaña y la mansión, de salir a pasear por la playa de La Push, tuve suficiente con 2 años de vivir en isla Esme y no es que no fuera un lugar hermoso pero… realmente extrañaba a mi abuelito Charlie y a mis familia de "lobos".

El viaje me fue eterno mis papas decidieron que mi madre y yo viajaríamos de la manera tradicional lo cual llevaba bastante tiempo, mientras que ellos se fueron corriendo hace una semana, mi tía Alice estaba decidida a tener mi cuarto y guardarropa listo en la mansión para cuando llegara, cosa que le agradecía a pesar de que en ese tipo de cosas me parezco bastante a mi madre, Bella, me incomoda el gusto excesivo por la moda y el afán de hacer todo en grande, ahora que lo pienso mi tía Alice siempre ha sido igual, pequeña, delicada, bella y extremadamente dulce, cada que lo analizo comprendo porque mi tío Jasper la ama tanto.

-Renesmee despierta ya- mi madre cree que por el hecho de que ella no duerme yo tengo que compensar eso pasándome todo el día con los ojos cerrados

-Estoy despierta -abrí los ojos como platos al mirar por la ventana, el carro por fin se había estacionado y estaba enfrente de la mansión de los Cullen, esa casa que tanto me fascina.

Todos estaban en la entrada de la casa, la familia Cullen completa, mi abuelo Charlie, Los chicos de La Push, incluso Leah quien estoy segura, me detesta, pero aun así mis ojos lo buscaban, me sentía desesperada y el ritmo de mi respiración estaba a mil por hora y aun así tenía la sensación de que me falta el aire y es que necesitaba ver su sonrisa, su grandes ojos cafés y con desesperación necesitaba abrazarlo pero no estaba en ningún lado, no podía olerlo, escucharlo o sentirlo.

-¿Dónde está Jacob?- sonaba bastante desesperada hasta pena daba

-No lo necesitas princesa, ya huele demasiado a perro aquí

Mi tía Rosalie corrió a abrazarme en cuanto me baje del auto, me decía lo linda que me veía y no podía parar de hablar entre dientes acerca de Jacob. Todos me abrazaban como si su vida dependiera de ello pero la verdad yo no ponía mucha atención, lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza era "¿Dónde rayos se metió Jacob?".

-Cálmate Nessie- Me abrazaba mi tío Jasper

Increíblemente me había hecho muy apegada a él, tenía la capacidad de saber lo que sentía, dar maravillosos consejos y tranquilizarme con solo mirarme y no es que sus poderes tuvieran mucho que ver si no que me encantaba su compañía.

Ya había transcurrido la tarde, todos estaban en la sala recién remodelada, mi tía Alice tenía un excelente gusto, el ambiente era post-modernista y totalmente colorido, mi cuarto era espacioso, las paredes eran blancas adornados por círculos en colores suaves, tenía una cama matrimonial, claro, espejos como puertas de closet, un perfecto equipo de sonido estéreo, y la lap mas moderna que aun no había salido en el mercado acompañado por un equipo de mesclas y grabación musical, eso sin duda había sido recomendación de mis tíos, ellos conocían mejor que nadie mi pasión por la música. En definitiva lo que más me gusta de mi naturaleza vampírica es la voz que me proporciona y que resulta perfecta para utilizarla como instrumento musical ni siquiera puedo recordar cuantas horas he gastado en mi habitación grabando y haciendo canciones, a decir verdad escribo con respecto a todo.

-¿Te gusto tu cuarto?- me pregunto mi padre, con ese tono juguetón que solo usa para mi

- Si papá, no solo me encanta mi cuarto, me encanta la ciudad y todo en ella- le di mi mejor sonrisa y lo abrase

-Pero aun te falta Jacob ¿no? – eso lo detestaba, cuando desprotegía mi mente mi padre la leía como a libro abierto

- Lo viste en mi cabeza no es necesario que lo preguntes – le entorne los ojos

Me empecé a reprochar en ese mismo instante lo descuidada que fui, mis habilidades no se limitaban a introducir imágenes en la cabeza de los demás con solo tocarlos, yo puedo robar sus pensamientos y bloquear los míos para que vampiros como mi padre o Aro solo vean lo que quiero, pero en el caso de mi padre que podía verlos a todas horas era bastante común que bajara la guardia.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Jacob no aparecía, me mata esta dependencia de él, lo que era desesperación se empezaba a volver un gran dolor en el pecho, las lagrimas me nublaban los ojos. Desde que tengo memoria lo necesito como a una droga, necesito sentirlo cerca, me falta el aire cuando no está pero tampoco es suficiente, cuando lo tengo cerca, es tan absurdo el necesitar a una persona así y me lo digo todo el tiempo pero el deseo de escuchar su vos no se apaga, creo que mi mamá sentía lo mismo con mi padre y viceversa.

Percibí un olor a yerba y mar, las lagrimas empezaron a caer mientras se formaba mi sonrisa, todo se volvió cámara lenta, gire mi cuello para percibir mejor sus latidos acelerados, lo vi parado en la puerta buscándome con la mirada, casi tan desesperado como yo, no llevaba camisa e inmediatamente adivine que venía de lejos, y había pasado horas como lobo, las voces de los demás se apagaron, se veía aun más hermoso que hace dos meses cuando dejo la isla, mis piernas entraron en movimiento por sí mismas y corrieron hacia él, cuando me vio solo tuvo que abrir sus brazos para que pudiera acomodarme entre ellos y en ese mismo instante cuando coloque mi oído junto a su corazón todo cobro sentido, todo volvió a ocupar su lugar en el mundo.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- mis lágrimas lo estaban empapando

- Perdóname Nessie, prometo no volver a dejarte esperando- me aparto con cuidado de su pecho para mirar mi rostro – estas deslumbrante, pero deja de llorar por favor

Detestaba tanto esa descripción, deslumbrante, casi tanto como otras más, lo sabía me había mirado en el espejo más veces de las que hubiera querido, mi cabello era chocolatoso y rojizo a la vez , mi piel era pálida y aun así mis mejillas eran perfectamente rosadas, mis ojos tenían un brillo peculiar, mi rostro delicado y armonioso y mi anatomía no era diferente a todo lo demás estaba bastantemente bien proporcionado, para nada era fea, pero todo viene con el paquete de vampiro, nunca eres invisible y todos quedan pasmados al verte y mi mitad humana le daba un toque especial.

-Gracias- me limpie las lagrimas, ponía mis ojos en blanco cada vez que él decía algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

Con Jacob cerca era incluso más fácil concentrarse en los demás, platicaba con mi abuelito Charlie, jugaba con Emmet, mostraba mis habilidades nuevas a Quil, Embry y todos los de La Push, me escondía de Alice quien estaba molesta por mi vestimenta poco femenina, platicaba con Jasper y reía hasta que el estomago me doliera cuando escuchaba las discusiones de Rosalie y Jacob.


	2. ¿Celosa yo?

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y forman parte de su saga Twilight **

**Este es el primer Fic que hago así que por favor tenganme paciencia n_n**

**Gracias a Ile que fue la primera que leyó el Fanfic xD  
**

* * *

**Cap. 2**

Había pasado una semana desde que había regresado a Forks y ya estábamos listos para empezar de nuevo, íbamos a ir a la preparatoria, Carlisle iba a trabajar en un consultorio particular, hacía ya 8 años desde que mi padres y tíos habían estudiado por lo que no había ningún compañero suyo en la escuela, casi todos se habían ido del pueblo. Nunca había estudiado antes en una escuela, pues era todo un problema el que un día luciera de 5 años y un mes después de 7, pero la velocidad con la que crecí fue bien compensada con mi inteligencia que me ayudo a aprender muchas cosas con solo leer.

-¿Oigan no creen que es un poco llamativo usar el convertible?- A todos en esta casa les gustan los buenos carros y la velocidad

- Nessie si prefieres podemos llevar la Hummer de 6 puertas- me dijo Emmet con una sonrisa pícara

- O también el Jeep todo terreno- Y estaba segura de de Jasper no lo decía con la misma intención que Emmet

-Creo que está bien el convertible- Suspire con resignación ante la batalla perdida

Ya era suficiente con 7 personas de belleza indescriptible para llamar la atención pero sin duda el auto último modelo le daba un toque extra.

Llegando a la prepa fuimos el centro de las miradas, eso solo por el auto pero, al vernos bajar, no era necesario que leyera sus mentes para saber la clase de pensamientos que tenían sobre nosotros, a pesar de su aparente fascinación nadie fue lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse, excepto por una chica que se acerco a mí al llegar al salón de Historia.

-Hola, me llamo Natalie- me extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía, con una enorme sonrisa de emoción dibujada en el rostro

- Mucho gusto, soy Renesmee- inmediatamente su cara se volvió de completa confusión no solo por el nombre, si no por el calor de mi piel- solo dime Nessie

- ¿Cómo el monstruo?

- Mi mamá dice lo mismo- No pude evitarlo y solté una risotada

Y paso lo de siempre sus ojos azules brillaron y pude ver su fascinación hacia mí, no se sentía pequeña ni mucho menos, simplemente había dejado de querer ser mi amiga ahora lo necesitaba.

-¿Los chicos con los que llegaste son tu familia?- su voz sonaba acelerada

-Si son mis ti…. Mis hermanos- Al menos estaba siguiendo el plan

-Están guapísimos

-Si los miras de cerca no tanto

En mis clases solo coincidía en dos con Jasper, y una, deportes, con Emmet y Alice, así que pude hacer varios amigos sin su presencia intimidante rondando en el ambiente. Para el receso me senté en una mesa con varios chicos, estaba Natalie con quien había congeniado al instante, era realmente vivaracha y era tremendamente bella por lo que pensé que podría pasar un poco inadvertida a su lado, también estaba Jossie, linda, inteligente y algo tímida, Marcus era tan parecido a mi tío Emmet y no me refiero al físico si no en la actitud que no pude evitar querer conocerlo y por último Jaimie quien era un chico tan dulce como su nombre. Al final del día decidí no irme con mi familia y pasar un rato con mis nuevos amigos quienes me habían invitado a ir a la playa de La Push a comer algo.

Estábamos sentadas Natalie, Jossie y yo en la playa junta a una fogata mientras los chicos jugaban a los pescadores, entonces percibí un latido acelerado y el olor a yerba y mar que tanto me encanta.

-Ese chico es tremendamente sexy- dijo Natalie en cuanto lo vio – El es la razón por la que me encanta La Push

- ¿Lo conoces?- pregunte inmediatamente

- Claro se llama Jacob Black a reparado la moto de hermano varias veces y yo no paro de admirar su trabajo- se echo a reír

- Ya comprendo por qué quieres una moto Natalie- le dijo burlona Jossie

En ese instante y como siempre mi cuerpo se movió automáticamente y corrí a abrazarlo y ahora no era solo un saludo trataba de marcar mi territorio, lo que me hizo sentir terrible se suponía que Natalie era mi amiga pero pensar en que Jacob pueda ser querido por alguien más me rompía el corazón y en el momento que lo abrace ante la mirada atónita de las chicas Jacob percibió que ese abrazo no era normal.

-¿Estás bien Nessie?- me sujetaba fuerte a sus brazos preocupado por la agitación nerviosa de mi respiración

Por unos momentos me acune en su brazos aferrándome fuerte de su cabello, sabía que él no sentía dolor a pesar de que parecía que le fuera a arrancar la raíz de su cabello negro.

-Nessie, me estas asustando ¿Qué tienes? – tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso mi frente para tratar de relajarme

-No sé, lo siento mucho- me sentí muy apenada y me aleje de él en el acto

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha y aun así podía percatarme de las miradas de desaprobación de mis nuevos amigos.

-De verdad lo siento, Jacob ellas son mis nuevas amigas Natalie y Jossie- trate de comportarme como si no hubiera hecho nada extraño pero solo conseguí que Jacob me mirara con incredulidad

-Si ya conozco a Natalie- la saludo y yo sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca- Mucho gusto Jossie

No cabe duda de que soy una celosa compulsiva, ya entiendo para que sirve el poder de mi tío Jasper y es que con tantos vampiros guapos se necesita a alguien que mantenga los celos a raya o podría haber muchas desapariciones en la zona, sobre todo con el carácter de Rosalie.

Esa tarde estuvimos todos juntos, Jacob y Natalie parecían llevarse bastante bien, no fue que yo estuviera observando todo lo que hacían ni que me sintiera desplazada ni nada por el estilo, es solo que nunca pensé en Jacob con otras personas además de los chicos de La Push y mi familia, y mucho menos pensé en como las chicas lo veían y lo atractivo que les parecía. A pesar de lo mucho que lo quería nunca pensé en el de manera física, lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y lo he necesitado a mi lado desde entonces, eso es todo lo que se.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde chicas creo que es hora de irnos

-Que aburrido eres Marcus

Era evidente que Natalie no se quería ir estaba muy entretenida con Jacob su amor imposible de La Push como para desear irse

-Tus amigos tienen razón ya es tarde, está empezando a oscurecer y no vaya a ser que un hombre lobo te vaya a comer – Jacob a veces podía ser bastante………………….. Jacob

-¿Hombre lobo? , por favor ya no soy una niña asustadiza- le recrimino Natalie

-Tú no, pero yo sí y no quiero arriesgarme- soltó una de sus risas despreocupadas y se puso en pie de un brinco- vámonos Nessie

-¿Me vas a llevar a casa?

-Sí, de todas formas tengo que hablar con Edward

-Creo que ya entiendo porque nos encontramos por "casualidad" aquí

Era más que evidente que mi padre lo había mandado a vigilarme, no fueran a ser unos psicópatas asesinos en busca de un medio vampiro que matar y que además supieran como ocultar sus pensamientos más oscuros de él, suena loco pero en este mundo todo puede pasar. El solo pensar en eso me daba una risa increíble.

-Cuéntame el chiste, yo también me quiero reír-La vos de Jaime me hizo regresar a tierra

-No nada, suelo reírme sola muy a menudo

Después de una ligera riña entre Marcus y Natalie por ver quien se iba con quien ayudamos a poner las cosas en la camioneta de mis amigo y Jacob y yo nos fuimos caminando hacia mi casa.

-Mi padre te mando, ¿verdad?

-Estaba preocupado por ti y me dijo que tienes mucho que no vas a cazar

-Entonces es eso, no confía en que pueda mantener mi mitad vampírica a raya

-No lo tomes así el confía en ti es solo que sabe lo difícil que es tratar de ser normal

En ese momento no pude evitar pensar en Nahuel el único ser que conocía que era como yo, iba continuamente a isla Esme a visitarnos pero llevaba 2 años que no sabíamos nada de él y aunque mis papás me decían que estaba bien, que lo habían visto con sus hermanas y demás cuando tomaba la mano de mi madre para averiguar mas sabía que me mentían.

-Nessie no pongas esa cara por favor

-Perdón solo estaba pensativa, pero ya volví- y le dirigí mi mejor sonrisa aun cuando sabía que él podía ver más haya

-Sabes tu tía Rosalie huele cada día peor- nos acercábamos a casa y el empezaba a arrugar la nariz por el olor

-Qué curioso que lo menciones ella opina lo mismo de ti

-La perdono, nunca ha tenido buen gusto

No pude evitar reírme, cuando él estaba cerca todo mejoraba inevitablemente, tenía la habilidad de hacerme sonreír aun cuando no quería y lo amaba tanto que no me importaba si era correspondida o no, aunque nunca conocí a una chica que le gustara o una novia y por lo que había sentido esa tarde con él y Natalie me preocupaba el verlo lejos de mi por otra persona, el pensar en él abrazando a alguien más, morir al lado de la mujer que ama y yo solo poder observar, impotente, eterna e inmutable.

-¿En qué piensas Nessie?

-Ehm… nada en especial

-No me mientas, te conozco- empezó a picar mis mejillas a manera de jugueteo, el sabía que eso le bastaba para hacerme hablar

-Pues, la verdad….

-¡Lo sabía!

-Si lo sabes no preguntes- puse los ojos en blanco

-Sabía que en algo estabas pensando, más no se en que, no soy como Edward- se encogió de hombros- así que suéltalo todo

-Pues, es que parece que te llevaste muy bien con Natalie y me preguntaba si es que….te gusta

-Es una chica bastante bonita

-Lo sé- mi semblante se volvió deprimente

-Nessie esta celosa

Su típico tono burlesco nunca me pareció realmente irritante hasta ahora así que corrí a todo lo que mis pies daban hasta la casa que ya quedaba a pocos metros. Noté que Esme estaba en la entrada pero ni siquiera volteé a verla, solo quería llegar a mi pequeño refugio en donde no tenía que cuidar mis pensamientos, pasé a un lado de Emmet, Rosalie y Alice pude notar cómo me miraban extrañados pero no le preste importancia. Entre en mi cuarto soltando un portazo, prendí el estéreo poniéndolo a todo volumen y echándome en la cama.

-¿Qué pasó Nessie?-escuchaba a Carlisle del otro lado de la puerta

-De seguro fue ese perro faldero- y también a mi tía Rosalie

-Estoy bien solo vengo muy cansada-que bueno que ellos no pueden leer mi mente aunque no es necesario mi tono no era muy convincente

-Vámonos dejémosla sola por un rato- Carlisle sabía siempre lo que era correcto aun por encima de lo que puedan pensar los demás


	3. No pude evitarlo soy mitad vampiro

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meye y forman parte de su saga Twlight**

**Prometo que se pone mejor jeje =P (Gracias por leerlo)  
**

**Subire seguido ya que en mi Pc tengo hasta el Cap 24**

* * *

**Cap. 3**

Después de un rato escuchando música romántica-deprimente y vaciar mi mente me quede dormida. Tenía mucho calor lo que me hizo querer quitarme la chaqueta que llevaba puesta pero por más que quise evitarlo termine despertándome.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- me caí de la cama de la impresión

-Sabes si haces tanto ruido tu tía va a venir a morderme- era Jacob, no tenía ni idea de cómo había entrado hasta que vi la ventana abierta

-Pues haría bien, no es correcto irrumpir así en el cuarto de una persona

-Pero tú en realidad no eres una persona así que no cuenta

-Eso no fue agradable- eso era cierto el comentario me había dolido, no era una persona pero en verdad deseaba poder ser tratada como una

-Lo siento esa no fue mi intención, Nessie perdóname, hoy he dicho muchas tonterías, yo venía a disculparme y solo lo arruine mas-Jacob sonaba extraño, de verdad lo sentía imagino que mi cara era bastante desalentadora

-No pasa nada no es tu culpa ser tan sincero, y ahora si fueras tan amable de dejarme dormir

-Sabes tenía mucho que no te veía dormir y sigues siendo tan adorable como cuando eras una bebe

El sí que sabía cómo redimirse ponía su cara de niño arrepentido y abandonado, decía unas cuantas cosas dulces, se hincaba y no tenía más remedio que sonreír y perdonarlo.

-Levántate del suelo que ahora me empiezas a dar pena

-¿Entonces estoy perdonado? – levantaba una de sus cejas buscando una respuesta

-Podría decirse

Me abrazó y me decía lo mucho que lamentaba lo que dijo, prometía no volver a lastimarme, lo que era una lástima porque eso no estaba en sus manos aun en contra de sus deseos era capaz de hacerme daño. Nos recostamos en la cama, yo estaba recargada en el mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Sabes no termine de responder a lo que me preguntaste esta tarde

-Ahh¡¡ eso – el sí que sabía cómo arruinar un buen momento, me aleje de él me senté sobre mis rodillas y lo veía mientras me hablaba

-Tranquila no pienso decir nada tonto, pero hace mucho tiempo que no veo a las chicas como una posible novia

-Eres gay – se me fueron los colores de la cara

- No, No, No, no pienses cosas estúpidas y concéntrate niña

-Está bien

- Si, puedo ver a una chica y notar lo bella que es pero en realidad ninguna de ellas me importa o no al menos de esa manera, hace años que solo espero por una en especial, nunca sentí algo como lo que siento por ella y no sé cómo funciona, todos saben que ni ella ni yo somos una caso conocido. Solo espero que ella pueda ser más inteligente y llenar mis espacios vacios

-Ella debe ser muy linda

- Como ninguna, su sonrisa ilumina a quien la ve, cada chica que la conoce se quema de celos al ver que ni la luna iguala el brillo de sus ojos, pero aun así nadie puede evitar amarla. Y no solo es bella por fuera, es sincera, amable, alegre, cariñosa y talentosa en casi todo.

-Que chica tan increíble- No sentía celos solo comprendía que peleaba por algo que hace años había perdido

-Lo mejor de ella es que ni siquiera está consciente de lo maravillosa que es, puedes estar hablando de ella y nunca lo notaría- se acerco, beso mi frente, fue tan dulce y despacio que pude sentir su calor quemándome y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se escapo de mis ojos

- No seas tontita, no tienes por qué llorar

Tomó mi mano y supe lo que quería, con su mirada me pedía que le mostrara todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, me pedía saber la razón de mis lagrimas y más importante aún, me pedía que le abriera mi corazón y acepte no creía que las imágenes que pudiera ver le dijeran algo que no le expresara mi cara. Le estreche la mano y pude sentir como un cosquilleo recorría desde mi cabeza hasta mi brazo y viceversa mientras mil imágenes me pasaban por la cabeza, podía verse tan claro como la imagen de una televisión, cumpleaños, navidades, años nuevos, risas, abrazos, chistes, todo al lado de Jacob y entonces cambiaron las imágenes eran de leah bromeando con Jacob, de Natalie abrazándolo y de otras tantas y entonces tomándome por sorpresa incluso a mí la imagen de Jacob con traje de boda miraba alrededor buscando y me encontraba con los ojos de Leah, estaba hermosa, Jacob le sonreía y ella caminaba del brazo de Seth, hacia el altar vestida de blanco. En ese momento le solté la mano y me eche para atrás acababa de revelar lo que incluso yo negaba, la escondida envidia que sentía por Leah.

Pude ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía Jacob, no sabía que tanto había deducido de lo que vio pero sabía que no era nada que yo hubiera deseado en mi vida decirle, ni siquiera a mí me gustaba pensar mucho en ello, ni en los sentimientos que tenía por él ni en lo insegura que me sentía al lado de Leah.

-¿Por qué Leah?- interrumpió de golpe todas las conjeturas que me hacía en la cabeza

-No tengo idea, no controlé nada de lo que te mostré

-A mi no me gusta Leah, solo es mi amiga, mi camarada, una camarada muy guapa, pero camarada al fin

-No necesitas darme explicaciones

Me moría de ganas de tomar su mano, tocar su cara o algo que pudiera llevarme directamente a su mente y que me aclara todo en un instante, pero mi sentido de privacidad y ética me lo impedía, si bien solo yo sabía de las habilidades que había adquirido, tanto de defender mi mente como ver dentro de las demás, no me gustaba usarlo indiscriminadamente y menos con mi familia y amigos.

-Bueno, pero tu dime algo ¿Por qué te preocupan las chicas con las que me ves?- movía sus cejas de manera coqueta preguntando algo de lo que estaba seguro ya tenía respuesta- el monstruo de los ojos verdes te atacado

- No digas tonterías, solo me preocupo por ti

-El que te preocupes por mí no excusa la manera en la que estas actuando

-Ahora resulta que actuó de una manera en especial, creo que te estás otorgando algo que no te mereces- me puse de pie de un brinco, tenía mi mirada prendida puesta sobre él, me estaba enojando y la sed que sentía desde hace días estaba cobrando factura

-No es para nada especial, estas actuando como cualquier niña malcriada

La garganta me quemaba la garganta, dolía, tenía una loco deseo de morderlo que era alimentado por la ira que sentía me daba cuenta de cómo me afectaba, tenía frío, mis ojos se oscurecían, mi cabello se oscurecía tan lento que casi no lo notaba, y mi piel se palidecía, un gruñido silencioso escapaba entre mis dientes que se iban afilando.

-Vamos Nessie tu sabes que no me asustas, y lo que te molesta es saber que es cierto, tal vez tus padres tenían razón, no es momento para que hayas vuelto a Forks, no te sabes controlar

-No trato de asustarte, y tú no tienes ideas de lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, no tienes idea de cómo trabaja mi mente ni mucho menos puedes sentirte con el derecho de actuar como mis padres, yo debería tener ocho años sin embargo soy más madura que tú que has vivido como un joven de 17 por más tiempo- apretaba mis dientes tratando de controlar la sed y lo que salía de mi boca pero si yo misma no me comprendía cómo podía el asegurar que lo hacía.

-Mírate lo que te estás volviendo con solo una discusión, quieres actuar como eso, una bestia chupasangre, está bien pues adelante

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos pero me encontré con mi propia imagen que se reflejaba en los espejos de mi armario, realmente lucía como un vampiro, mi piel, mis ojos, mi cabello, mis dientes y hasta mi olor era diferente, voltee hacía Jacob y vi como arrugaba la nariz, mi olor y mi apariencia lo molestaban. Intente controlarme, explicarle, pedir perdón pero antes de poder hablar, mi cuarto se había llenado de espectadores, vi la cara de horror de mi madre al mirarme, Jasper y Alice me tomaron por los brazos, mi padre se puso frente a mí y empezó a decir muchas cosas que no entendía, mi madre y Carlisle hablaban con Jacob, Rosalie, entraba con un vaso con sangre y Emmet sostuvo mi cabeza, después de eso todo fue borroso y la poca conciencia que tenía se perdió, lo último que recuerdo fueron los brazos tibios de mi tío Jasper que me detuvieron en mi camino al suelo.


	4. Olor a dulce y flores

* * *

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y forman parte de su saga "Twilight"**

**Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios **

**Gracias tambien a Ile porque se chuto el fanfic de nuevo jejeje xD**

* * *

**Cap. 4**

La luz me molestaba, haciendo que abriera los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a mi padre parado frente a mí con mala cara, me percate de que estaba acostada sobre las piernas de mi madre y me senté, talle mis ojos y espere a lo que tenían que decir.

-Déjame entender esto, te molestaste con Jacob, estuviste a punto de morderlo, todo por tus celos…

- No fue así –podía proteger mi mente pero no la de los demás así que no existían las conversaciones privadas- Jacob dijo muchas tonterías

-Lo sé, pero me sorprende la manera en la que reaccionaste

-A mi más

-Pequeña lo mejor va a ser que regresemos a Isla Esme- mi madre siempre era dulce conmigo, su tono de vos nunca había subido de nivel mientras me hablaba

- No. Por favor, no me puedo alejar otra vez de mi familia

- Es que me preocupas, la Reneesmee que yo conozco no es así

- Prometo comportarme, pero no me quiero ir denme una oportunidad –podía suplicar con la mirada

-En vista de que Jacob fue un reverendo tonto y eso pudo afectarte te vamos a dar otra oportunidad- creo que mi madre tampoco quería irse por que fue demasiado fácil convencerla

-¡Bella! Pero…

-Edward creo que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar estar con humanos, además no podemos tenerla aislada para siempre- ella sí que me entendía

-Está bien- dio un suspiro de resignación

Después de haber resuelto eso, completamente feliz de que aceptaran quedarse corrí a bañarme y alistarme para ir a la escuela, me moría de ganas por ver a mis amigos e incluso tenía ganas de estudiar. Llegamos como el día anterior todos los hombres no podían dejar de ver los autos y las chicas no podían de dejar de ver a mis tíos y mi padre.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Nessie- Natalie llegó hacia como una tromba

-Supongo…

-Es que te necesito para organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños –me llevaba del brazo hacia la cafetería

- Si la próxima semana y tú mi nueva amiga me vas a ayudar- esa chica solía ser demasiado entuciasta

-Claro me encantaría- solo había ido a las fiestas de mi familia pero aun así me encantaban era música, amigos y baile que más se podía pedir

-Pues lo primero es el tipo de música, aunque para eso Jaime es excelente ha sido el Dj de los bailes de la escuela, el alcohol lo va a conseguir Marcus, lo que me falta es el lugar…

-Ese lo pongo yo, la casa donde vivo es lo suficientemente grande para eso

-No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima- me abrazo, estaba bastante emocionada- entonces solo nos falta ir a comprar lo que nos vamos a poner

-Lo que nos vamos a poner…. –mi cara era de pocos amigos

-Pues claro, no hagas esa cara que mis amigas deben destacar entre todos los invitados-me tomo por el brazo- así que esta misma tarde vamos a ir de compras

En cuanto nos separamos, recordé que había dejado un cabo suelto, y es que aun no había hablado con mi familia sobre usar la casa para una fiesta, así que corrí a la mesa de la cafetería donde estaban matándome en el camino.

-Mírate como vienes Nessie, tu cabello se volvió un desastre- mi tía Alice acomodo mi cabello con delicadeza y gracia

-Parece que alguien viene de una carrera de obstáculos- mi tío Emmet tendía a hacer malas bromas de las que solo él se reía

-¿Necesitas algo cariño?

-La verdad… tía Rosalie es que… si

-Pues habla cariño sabes que lo que necesites

-Pues es que…. No es tan fácil

-Si enfrentamos a todos los Volturi por ti, no creo que esto sea tan difícil- soltó una risotada, Emmet

-Es que necesito la casa para una fiesta- cerré los ojos esperando el golpe

-No puedo creerlo, por fin una fiesta que organizar- Alice sí que se entusiasmo, me abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que quería romperme las costillas

-No creo que sea buena idea

-No seas aguafiestas Edward, cuando organizamos fiestas para Bella no te quejaste- Mi tía Rosalie si que sabía cómo callarlo

-Tenemos que hablar con Carlisle y Esme

-Jasper no creo que ellos tengan inconveniente

Esa misma tarde compre lo que me iba a poner el día de la fiesta, si bien no era un vestido, si se veía lo suficientemente bien para la ocasión, unos Jeas negros de tubo, una chaqueta y botas estilo militar y un ombligo muy descubierto. También hablamos con Carlisle y Esme, la verdad fue más fácil de lo que pensé, a Esme le emociono la idea de poder usar la cocina para tanta gente y Carlisle pensó que era grandioso que hiciera amigos tan rápidos y en cuanto a Natalie, le fascinó la casa y después de ver la decoración de Alice le encanto la idea de que ella adornara la fiesta.

Fue una semana bastante buena, no vi a Jacob lo cual no me disgustaba del todo, saque un 100 en mi primer examen sorpresa de Física, me llevaba bien con toda la escuela, incluso llevaba dos declaraciones de chicos bastante lindos y ya había llegado el día de la fiesta, la casa lucía espectacular con luces de colores, estrellas colgadas en el techo, música magnifica y toda el camino entrada iluminado hasta la casa.

Todo iba increíble Natalie estaba muy feliz y se veía bellísima con su vestido blanco estraple con corte de princesa a media pierna y desvanecido hasta el suelo, Alice había hecho un gran trabajo con su cabello rubio, incluso mi ombligo era desapercibido junto a ella, Jossie llevaba un vestido sencillo en azul, tacones y su cabello pelirrojo ondulado, parecía una estrella pop. La música era excelente, perfecta para bailar, nadie se había peleado y todos parecían divertirse a excepción de Jasper quien luchaba con su pésimo estilo de baile y la necedad de Alice para llevarlo a la pista.

-Te juro Nessie que no se cómo agradecerte- me abrazo con tanto cariño que supe lo mucho que significaba para mi tenerla como amiga- esto es perfecto

-No es nada lo hice con todo el placer del mundo

-Bueno si seguimos así voy a llorar y no quiero que se me corra el rímel- me jalo del brazo para arrastrarme a la pista- vamos a unirnos al baile

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, me encanta bailar. Estábamos en media pista Jamie había dejado música reproduciéndose y se había unido a bailar con Marcus, Natalie, Jossie y yo, bailamos durante casi dos horas sin descanso hasta que el cuerpo me pidió un respiro.

-Ya vengo necesito tomar algo

-Está bien pero no te tardes

Yo sé que no era enserio, la verdad es que hacia un pésimo quinteto, las chispas entre Marcus y Natalie se podían percibir aun estando fuera de la casa en cuanto a Jossie y Jaimie lucían encantadores juntos, así que mejor los dejaba solos un rato, estaba tomando ponche cuando sentí como alguien se me acercaba por detrás, era alto y se había agachado, me hablo con su voz cantarina al oído diciendo "De entre todas la flores solo la orquídea resalta entre las rosas" , volteé mi cuerpo para poder verlo encontrándome con sus ojos, era lo más hermoso que había visto, era alto, su piel marmórea, labios rosas, sus ojos penetrantes verde olivo, cabello negro cortado en V caía sobre su rostro armonizando perfectamente sus facciones, su aliento me helaba la cara y cuando poso su mano sobre mi rostro me erizo la piel su contacto frio, después de reaccionar percibí su olor a dulce y flores.

-Vampiro….- mi voz salió casi en un susurro

-No pareces muy sorprendida- su voz era una melodía exquisita, juguetona y varonil

-Lo estoy pero, no por que seas vampiro

-Tu tampoco eres una chica común incluso tu belleza es única

-Sueles decirle eso a todas las chicas que conoces, seguramente- nunca me había costado tanto trabajo hablar

-He viajado tanto y nunca conocí a alguien capaz de cautivarme como lo hiciste tu y ahora no se…..

Interrumpió sus palabras y su mirada se volvió de preocupación, buscaba algo con desesperación, estaba a la defensiva arrugaba su nariz, cuando note eso yo también busque lo que por primera vez temía encontrar, mi rostro siguió su camino automático, voltee la cara de golpe y mi vista se cruzo con la suya, Jacob me vio con alivio y se acerco corriendo hacia mí, pero endureció el rostro al verlo junto a mí, vi a Quil, Embry, Seth y Leah todo corriendo hacia él sabía que Jacob les había dado la orden de atacar.

-¡¡No!!- como si fuera mecánico lo abrasé tratando de hacerles entender que estaba bajo mi protección

-Aléjate de él-Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo confundía a Jacob casi tanto como lo irritaba pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, simplemente por instinto

-Chicos creo que este no es el lugar ni el momento para solucionar sus asuntos

Carlisle tomó a Jacob por el hombro tratando de calmarlo, no cabe duda de que llegó en el momento oportuno. Los condujo a todos hasta el patio trasero donde no había nadie, note como me miraba extrañado por no haber querido dejar a ese extraño solo , rápidamente Jasper, Emmet y mi padre se unieron a nosotros en el patio.

-Bien ya estamos apartados de los humanos, ahora suelta a Nessie- Jacob lucía como perro enjaulado daba vueltas de un lado a otro gruñendo

-Cálmate, por favor

-Si quieres que me calme aléjate de el

-Solo si me prometes que no le harás daño

-Es un extraño y un monstruo chupasangre, ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-No lo sé…- en verdad no lo sabía simplemente la razon se nublaba y el corazón me lo exigía

-Me llamo Derrick, creo que eso ya no me hace un desconocido

-Atacaste en nuestro territorio, hasta tu Nessie sabes cuál es la ley

-Pero Leah… él no lo sabía

-Nessie nosotros no podemos interferir en las leyes de La Push- me resultaba un tono intolerable el que usaba mi padre

-No es posible que tu apoyes eso papá, el no lo sabía y sabes que no todos pueden llevar a una vida como la de nosotros

-Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con Derrick antes de juzgarlo

-Te lo permitiré Carlisle sólo por lo mucho que te respeto pero nada de trucos él será juzgado como cualquiera que cometa un crimen- estuve apunto de soltarle un puntapie a Jacob pero mi padre me tenía bien vigilada

-No esperaba menos de ti Jacob

-Calma "Nessie" voy a estar bien- me lo susurro al oído y lo solté, confíe en el instantáneamente sin hacer preguntas, ni molestarme, solo basto con su vos

Me entrego a los brazos de mi tío Jasper mientras Mi padre, Carlisle, Leah y Jacob iban al estudio, como siempre mi tío fue comprensivo y me tranquilizo estar a su lado.

-Regresemos a la fiesta o se van a preguntar dónde te metiste

Volví a bailar con mis amigos, nadie noto mi cambio de ánimo, pasaron las 2 de la mañana y todos empezaron a irse solo quedaban Nicole y Marcus a quienes les tuve que insistir en que no había problema que llamaríamos a un servicio de limpieza, que ya podían irse. Limpiar era lo que menos me importaba, estaba preocupada por lo que pasaba en el estudio no alcanzaba a escuchar nada y de vez en vez notaba como se alteraban Quil y Embry, lo que me alteraba también a mí.


	5. Amor o Deseo

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y forman pate de su saga Twilight**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de lerlo jeje xD**

**Se que algunos no les gusto el capítulo pasado y no los culpo :3 pero no pude evitar creear un personaje basado en el modelo Matt Gordon (precioso)**

* * *

**Cap. 5**

Me quede dormida en el sofá mientras esperaba, para cuando desperté me encontré con el rostro de Derrick, estábamos solos en la sala y el solo me observaba dormir sin querer perder detalle de cada latido o respiración mía.

-Sigues vivo, ay por Dios, sigues vivo ¡ah! - no contuve la alegría y lo abrace

-Te dije que todo iba a estar bien, yo nunca te mentiría preciosa

-Serías el primero, pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para que te perdonaran?

-Yo no ataque a nadie, a mis 96 años se que no debo hacerlo sin discreción,

-96 años – era ligeramente más grande que yo ¿no?

-Bueno 96 años de quedar congelado en los 19 pero esos normalmente no los cuento

-Espera, antes que nada si tú no mataste en La Push ¿Quién fue?

-Mi trabajo es encontrar al que lo hizo

-Disculpa si me pierdo pero es que no entiendo, por que tu

-Trabajo para los Volturi desde hace 5 años, y los vampiros que mataron en la zona de los licántropos están ocasionando muchos problemas, matando y dejando muchas sospechas por todos lados

En cuanto menciono a los Volturi sentí como se me paraba el corazón y mis ojos se cristalizaban, mil recuerdos atravesaron mi cabeza; el cómo casi perdí a mi familia y mi mundo el día que vinieron, las cosas horribles que vi en la mente de Aro cuando lo toque, la amenaza de volver, la desaparición de Nahuel y el que él pudiera estar con ellos.

-No vine a hacerte daño ni a ti ni a tu familia –por alguna tonta razón le creía

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, como si fuera una pequeña pieza de cristal, me vio directamente a los ojos tratando de leer todos mis pensamientos en solo un instante y se acerco en cámara lenta, sentí como sus labios fríos y pesados se posaron en los míos, eran helados pero aun así podía sentirlos quemándome la piel con cada rose, me acerque más, tomé su cara tratando de acercarlo más, sentía como se robaba mi aliento y quería morir asfixiada en su brazos, era mi primer beso y de todas maneras sabía lo que debía hacer, nuestros labios se movían como parte de una coreografía perfectamente montada, diseñada simplemente para ese momento, era dulce, agresivo, divertido y pasional. No sabía nada de él pero me bastaba con lo que estaba sintiendo. De pronto como el despertar de un sueño, algo rompió la magia, el rostro y la calidez del ser al que mas amaba apareció en mi cabeza obligándome a separar a Derrick de mí.

-¡Wow! hasta ahora nunca me sentí tan cerca de la inmortalidad

-Sí creo que "wow" es la palabra perfecta para describirlo- estaba en shock

-Así que de esto se trata el amor entre vampiros, bueno medio vampiro y vampiro en este caso

-Es lo que sienten mis tíos y mis padres, una conexión instantánea, amor, deseo y pasión

-Básicamente- alzaba una ceja como preguntando a donde llevaba esa conversación

-No era pregunta

Mi mente se alejo de mí a mil por hora, ¿cómo podía sentir tanto deseo por alguien y estar tan perdidamente enamorada de Jacob?, ni mi corazón, ni mi entendimiento eran tan grandes para soportarlo, ya era suficiente tener que lidiar con todo lo que me dolía este amor por Jacob como para ahora soportar el nuevo dolor de mis sentimientos por Derrick.

-Ya despertaste Nessie

-¡Jacob!

Me escondí tras el cuerpo de Derrick, por alguna razón me sentía avergonzada como si hubiera roto alguna especie de pacto, no podía mirarlo a la cara, sentía mi sangre caliente recorrer mi cara, estaba consciente de lo mucho que mi rostro decía, de alguna manera le había fallado y no sabía por qué, nunca hubo una promesa de amor entre nosotros, tampoco tenía razones para creer que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y sin embargo podía sentir como había destruido algo entre los dos.

-Luces como si hubieras visto a un fantasma

-No es eso….- Mi cabeza estaba gacha ni siquiera lo miraba

-Creo que mi presencia te molesta, adiós Nessie- cuando voltee vi una sonrisa falsa mientras me daba la espalda para irse

Corrí para abrazarlo quería decirle que lo sentía, que lo quería con todo el corazón, que era aun una niña, que lo necesitaba para seguir creciendo y que lamentaba la manera en que lo había tratado, el nunca me levanto la voz antes; siempre fui tratada como una princesa por él y no sabía que había hecho para merecerlo. Mi cuerpo diminuto a su lado se aferraba a Jacob con desesperación, otra vez mi cabeza empezó a girar, en Jacob moría y adoraba desde que tenía recuerdos, pero de un momento a otro apareció Derrick quien me helaba la sangre y encendía mi piel.

-Sigues siendo la misma niña que deje hace años en Isla Esme no cabe duda- Me dios su mejor risa despreocupada girando el cuerpo para abrazarme

-Sí, tienes razón sigo siendo una niña, perdóname por favor – mi voz sonaba como una súplica quebrada

-Renesmee Cullen aceptando que es una niña, algo debe andar mal

-Creo que debo darles espacio- Derrick se levanto, paso a nuestro lado besándome la mejilla y dejo el espacio libre para que hablara con Jacob

-Parece que estas llevando muy bien con Derrick

-Perdón

-Basta de pedir perdón Nessie, de todas las personas o no personas en este mundo soy el que menos necesita una disculpa tuya

-Es que… nunca debí hacerte daño- Me tomo de los hombros y subió mi cara para mirar mis ojos

-Escúchame bien Nessie, la única manera en que me puedes hacer daño es dejando de existir, bien podrías dispararme y aun así te seguiría amando

-Hay tantos tipos de amor que me puedes ofrecer pero yo solo quiero uno, que es el único que no puedes darme- quite sus manos de mis hombros- cuando encuentres a la persona que se merezca ese amor, entonces voy a desaparecer de tu vida

-Tú no tienes ni idea del tipo de amor que siento por ti…………………

El tenía razón yo no tenía ni idea del amor que él sentía por mí, deseaba preguntarle que sentía por mí pero, irónicamente la razón por la que deseaba preguntarle era la misma por la que temía hacerlo.

-Amor suena demasiado comprometedor – so merecía una porra para mi, fue lo mejor que se me podía ocurrir bajo presión

-Tal vez pero sabía que alguna vez tendría que tocar este tema contigo- ahora si la sorprendida fui yo, él sabía que me gustaba

-¿Por qué?

-No tienes por qué poner cara de niña regañada- paso su mano por mi cabeza para despeinarme

-Solo espero el golpe, no sé si quiero oír lo que viene

-Nessie juro que no voy a hacerte llorar

-Hasta ahora no te ha ido muy bien con eso – puso cara de acongojo ¿había dicho algo malo?

-Sabes Nessie desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez siendo una bebe supe que daría mi vida por ti, de eso nunca he dudado, lo que más deseo es tu felicidad y ser parte de ella

-Yo sé lo que siento por ti pero no entiendo lo que soy para ti, no quiero ser una amiga, no quiero ser una confidente, no quiero ser una hermana y no quiero alejarme de ti- Mis ojos oscurecían y mi piel palidecía, estaba consciente de que me estaba alterando- Dime que sientes es ¿Amor a caso?

-Siempre fue más que amor, es devoción, es necesidad, es la exigencia de mis oídos por tu voz, si fuera Shakespeare tu serias la tinta más valiosa y si fuera Rambo tu serías mi ametralladora favorita

-Tú no puedes hablar enserio nunca

-No es eso, es que estando a tu lado no hay motivos para ser serio o para preocuparme, el mundo puede estarse derrumbándose y yo estoy feliz solo con tenerte a salvo junto a mí

Lo que pasó después fue mejor de lo que puedo describir. En una movimiento rápido su cara encontró el ángulo perfecto para embonar en el mío, fue rápido, fue eterno y perfecto, mis ojos se abrieron como plato aclarándose lentamente, mi piel se torno en color carmín y cuando su rostro se alejo del mío dejo atrás la mejor sonrisa que di en mi vida.

-¿Sabes que mi papá te va a matar?

-Es probable pero habrá valido la pena

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y volvió a besarme, si alguna vez llore por el ahora no tenía importancia, nada podía ser más perfecto, no dudaba ni un poco del amor que sentíamos mutuamente, solo dos besos rápidos y había logrado erizarme la piel, vi las estrellas y volví.

-Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado – me tenía completamente perdida en su mirada

-Entre tú y yo no puede existir un siempre Jacob

-Aun que se tratara de 5 minutos contigo estaría complacido – supo exactamente qué decir, era el dueño de mi corazón ahora más que nunca

-Yo igual

* * *

**Ya va a empezar a volverse drámatico jajaja hasta ahora los pocos que han leído lo que sigue parecen complacidos espero y ustedes tambien **

**Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios **


	6. Engaño

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y fotman parte de su saga Twilight**

**A lo mejor no les agrada Derrick pero más adelante lo van a amar una amiga mía esta obsecionada con él xD**

* * *

**Cap. 6**

No podría estar mejor por fin no tenía miedo de perder a Jacob o al menos por ahora, ahora solo había un pequeño obstáculo, mi familia y a decir verdad también me sentía mal por Derrick, lo había besado, pero ni el deseo que sentía por el podrí mitigar la necesidad por Jacob. Ya tenía tomada una decisión me iba a enfrentar a todos con tal de estar con él pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo más difícil por hacer sería hablar con Derrick así que eso sería lo primero por hacer, fui a buscarlo y lo encontré en el patío trasero viendo a los animales.

-Derrick…. Necesitamos hablar

-Tengo muchos planes Nessie- corrió y me tomo de las manos, lucía como un niño emocionado- Ven conmigo a Volterra, hablaremos con Aro

-Pero….

-No digas nada Nessie, no necesitas alejarte de tu familia, solo iré a decirle que dejo de ser parte de su clan

-Eso es lo mejor para ti pero no me refiero a eso

-No me digas nada, tu cara me dice más de lo que quiero saber

Su rostro perdía brío, su sonrisa se opacaba y aun así mis rodillas temblaban al tenerlo cerca, era hermoso, sus ojos intensos, sus labios rosas y carnosos, y sobre todo más de lo que yo merecía.

-Nunca quise lastimarte

-He sufrido peores heridas- la sonrisa pícara seguí dibujada en su labios

Agacho su cuerpo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío, sentí su aliento frío, su olor a dulce y rosas, me vi hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes, completamente vulnerable sentía como una ola de electricidad recorría mi espalda, el fuego empezó en mis manos terminando en mi corazón, éramos hielo y fuego que se empezaban a fundirse, ahora fui yo la que no se controlo y en un rápido movimiento puse mis brazos tras su cuello, me aferre de su cuello y perdí el control de mis labios en los suyos. No había manera de que eso estuviera bien, debía haber alguna ley que lo impidiera acaba de jurarle amor eterno a Jacob pero aun así estaba perdida en un compas perfecto con Derrick, eso debía parar y solo yo podía terminarlo. Lo separe de golpe e inicie la lucha por respirar.

-Eso no estuvo bien- jadeaba no podía hablar con claridad, moría por dejar de hablar y arrancarle otro beso

-¿Es por el lobo?

-Sí, el es más que simple pasión y deseo

-¿De verdad piensas que solo siento eso por ti?

-Pues si

-Que equivocada estas, tengo solo un día de conocerte y cambiaria todo por ti incluso estoy dispuesto a dejar de matar si eso me permite entrar en tu vida

-Yo no sé lo que siento, estar cerca de ti es un martirio para mi voluntad

-No pido nada más que el milagro de un destino que te una al mío

-No merezco que sientas tanto por mi- acaricie su rostro y lo bese en la mejilla- vuelve a Volterra, despídete de Aro, tengo un lugar para ti como mi amigo esperando, pero eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecer

-Si eso es todo a lo que puedo aspirar con eso me conformo

Se retiro en un pestañear con el corazón roto. Su dulce voz iba y venia en mi cabeza, no me dejaba olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero en cuanto vi a Jacob en el marco de la puerta sonriéndome, la voz desvaneció por unos momentos.

* * *

Después de la charla con Derrick todo fue más fácil, mis padres no parecían asombrados, era como si supieran antes que yo lo mucho que Jacob me quería, aunque claro con la habilidad de mi padre era difícil que no lo sospechara siquiera. Pasaron tres semanas de juegos, paseos por la playa, visitas a la familia, fiestas con mis amigos y recuerdos del inicio de una vida con Jacob.

-Estas muy distraída Nessie- Jacob movía la mano enfrente de mi rostro

-No pasa nada, tonto- salió una risa sosa de mi boca

Desde que Derrick se fue no tenía tranquilidad, no sabía si iba a regresar, si acaso estaba a salvo. Me pasaba horas recolectando imágenes de él en mis recuerdos, buscando un poco de paz en su sonrisa, tratando de volver a sentir la electricidad en mi columna y el fuego quemándome, si bien Jacob era todo lo que quería y más, Derrick era algo nuevo, algo emocionante y lo quería por eso.

-Nessie tus ojos están oscuros, ¿Has ido a cazar?

-No y no quiero

-No seas testaruda son solo animales

-Tú eres un perro y no por eso te muerdo

-Una cosa es que Rosalie me diga perro pero ¿tu?

-¿Que vas a hacer al respecto chico rudo?

Se levanto de golpe y me tiro a la arena, estaba acostada, mientras el se sostenía con sus brazos sobre mí, analizando mi rostro, aprendiéndose cada facción, era tan fácil estar con él, no necesitaba que me dijera cuanto me quería, simplemente lo sabía, siempre hallaba la manera de ser la luz de mi día. Cada momento al estar con él guardaba las imágenes en mi cabeza para los días lluviosos en que tuviera que estar lejos.

-Por cierto eres hermoso, quédate siempre así por favor- le quite arena del rostro en apenas una caricia

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti Nessie…… -se llevo la mano al pecho poniendole dramatismo al sunto-pero ni hermosa alcanzaría para describir la manera en que te veo

-Eres un cursi Jacob Black

-Puede ser pero todo es por tu culpa- me abrazaba por la cintura provocandome cosquillas

-¡Los tortolos como siempre derramando miel! –Leah hizo que Jacob se pusiera de pie, ella sí que era inoportuna

-¿Qué pasa Leah?

-Tenemos una reunión en La Push, con Sam y los chicos

-Está bien, vamos Nessie

-No hay necesidad de llevar a la "vampirita" no es una mascota- me daba cuenta de que me barría con desden

-No le hables así- Jacob se puso a la defensiva, gruñendo, seguramente sus pensamientos debieron ser peor que sus palabras

- No importa Jacob de todas maneras yo tengo que verme con Natalie

-Está bien, te veo al rato- me dio un beso y se fue con Leah

No llevaba prisa así que camine hasta la casa, donde ya me esperaba Natalie, recargada en el beattle verde que le regalaron en su cumpleaños, tamborileaba los dedos sobre el cofre así que supuse que ya llevaba mucho esperando por mí.

-¡Por fin llegaste Nessie!

-Lo siento estaba en la playa con….

-Con Jacob lo sé, lo sé, ahora sube al carro y vámonos

-Si coronel

Natalie fue muy callada todo el camino, nunca puso música solo miraba el camino con seriedad, pensé en tocarla y ver que le sucedía pero, no me gustaba hacerlo me resultaba de mala educación así que opte por la opción antigua.

-¿Qué tienes?- mi amiga de verdad tenía una nuve sobre su cabeza y eso me preocupaba

-Nada, nada- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas

-Si no fuera nada no llorarías

-Es Marcus- su voz sonaba triste podía notar que retenía las lágrimas- yo pensé que le gustaba y pues… estábamos solos, lo besé

-Cielos ¿qué pasó?

-Me aparto inmediatamente de él, me dijo que el ya quería a alguien y que no era yo- detuvo el auto y lo orillo, me abrazo con fuerza y se soltó a llorar

Yo siempre pensé que a Marcus le gustaba Natalie me resultaban una pareja adorable, ella se veía pequeña y delicada al lado de él, después de todo el era un chico que medía 1.88, su cabello negro contrastaba con el rubio de ella, tiene muchas facciones de niña una nariz fina y respingada, su boca pequeña de labios delgados pero carnosos y ojos almendrados color avellana pero si había algo que gustaba más que su delicado rostro era ese lunar junto a la boca y su cuerpo atlético, en belleza se merecían el uno al otro, en cuanto a personalidad Marcus era muy maduro pero aún así era divertido, juguetón y a veces hiperactivo lo que lo hacía muy diferente a Natalie ella era más del tipo baby girl pero polos opuestos se atraen.

Natalie lloró por casi una hora, me parecía sorprendente lo mucho que lo quería, se veía tan susceptible y lastimada, después, llegamos al bar donde solíamos juntarnos a platicar y algunas veces ellos subían a cantar en el Karaoke, Marcus estaba ahí, no podía mirar a Natalie, Jaimie y Jossie se miraban entre sí, como tratando de entender que sucedía; yo traté de hacer conversación aunque fuera de cosas tontas como el partido de ajedrez en la prepa, pero el ambiente era demasiado oscuro.

-Esto es ridículo, ya me harte mejor me voy- Natalie cambió su semblante lucía altiva y desafiante se paro y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás

-Creo que eso significa que debo caminar a casa

-No te preocupes Nessie yo te llevó

-Gracias Marcus pero si no les molesta quisiera irme ya, necesito ir a la reserva para ver a mi abuelo

-Yo te llevo a la reserva- tenía una sonrisa algo trsite por lo que acababa de pasar

-Gracias, de verdad, es que me dijo que estaría en casa de Billy

Nos despedimos de Jossie y Jaimie que seguían con cara de sorprendidos, subimos a la camioneta de Marcus y partimos camino a La Push.

-Supongo que Natalie ya te lo contó

- Algunas cosas, aunque aun no entiendo yo pensé que ella te gustaba

-Es muy bella pero suele ser algo superficial, no quisiera arruinar mi amistad con ella por una relación que no tiene futuro, aunque creo que ya no hay amistad por salvar

-Se le va a pasar, ya la conoces suele ser caprichosa pero eso no la hace rencorosa

-Eso espero- lucía distraído con rostros triste como si no estuviera seguro de lo que hizo

-Oye, Natalie me dijo que la rechazaste por otra chica- trataba de manera indirecta saber quién era la que lo confundía

-Eso… pues… es mi amiga y de Natalie pero…- estaba nervioso, entrecortaba lo que decía por lo que preferí no insistir

-No importa no es algo de mi incumbencia

Nos detuvimos en el bosque Marcus necesitaba aire para relajarse por lo que me pareció lo mejor, además no llevaba prisa caminamos un rato platicando de la escuela, Jossie y Jaimie, los deportes y demás, perdimos la noción del tiempo y del camino cuando menos nos imaginamos terminamos en el peñasco. Aun estaba dentro de la maleza y vi una silueta conocida saltando desde el peñasco quise acercarme pero Marcus me tomó por el brazo, subiendo por la colina venía una chica que yo conocía desde hace tiempo gritando el nombre de Jacob, era Leah la que corría solo en bóxers y top mientras detrás de ella venía Jacob en sus bermudas favoritas.

-Creo que ya me cansé Leah- se agacho tomando sus rodillas como apoyo y jadeando

-Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer Jacob Black- se acerco y froto su cabeza- después de todo si eres solo un perrito faldero

-Yo pensé que eso solo era cosa de Rosalie- soltó una risotada mientras se incorporaba

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, mencionas a los chupasangres cada cinco minutos

-Son mi familia ahora, Nessie es un vampiro y la amo-sus ojos brillaban al mencionar la palabra con "a"

-Solo por la estúpida improta, de no ser por ella la hubieras matado cuando nació- el tono de su voz subía junto con el volumen

-Nunca te atrevas a repetir eso- la miraba furioso- tu nisiquiera entiendes lo que es la improta

-Es la verdad incluso ahora sabes que lo que más te conviene es una chica de la reserva, pero no puedes evitar estar con Renesmee desde el inicio ha sido una obligación

-¡Bata Leah! Estas siendo ruda e inmadura

Leah estaba furiosa se acerco a Jacob con la cabeza alzada dispuesta a enfrentarse a Jacob, levantó su brazo y abalanzo la mano sobre Jacob, él detuvo su brazo pero Leah empezó a temblar y si espalda se empezó a arquear, Jacob la rodeo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro tomo su rostro, podía percibir la fuerza que ponía Jacob en su agarre, le hablaba tratando de tranquilizarla, Leah se enderezo y callo rendida al pecho de Jacob por el esfuerzo. Estaba un poco confundida por las cosas que dijo Leah pero solo me importaba lo que veía en los ojos de Jacob cuando pronunciaba mi nombre.

Me empezaba a mover para dirigirme hacia Jacob y ver si estaban bien cuando pasó lo que menos me esperé, Leah levantó la cabeza hacia Jacob, sus ojos se clavaron en la misma mirada donde tantas veces me perdí, ella se elevo con la puntas de sus pies, se abrazó del cuello de Jacob y lo besó, sentí un vacío en el estomago, mi cabeza estallaba a gritos que le decían que se alejara de ella y totalmente impotente observe como sus labios correspondían a los de ella con rapidez. La cabeza me dolía, el estomago se me revolvía, los ojos se me inundaban y mis manos buscaban algo a lo que sujetarse, me di la vuelta aferrándome a la camisa de Marcus.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor- mi mirada le suplicaba, mi corazón latía tan rápido que incluso Marcus podía escucharlo

-Vámonos- me tomo por la cadera tratando de que no callera

Al dar los primeros pasos rompimos ramas y hojas secas que hicieron voltear a Jacob, gire mi cabeza y me encontré con su mirada, no supo reaccionar se quedo paralizado note como su corazón se paro por un instante, volví a girar, baje la cabeza al suelo y me perdí en mil pensamientos que no tenían que ver con lo sucedido.

* * *

**Tal vez no les guste el capítulo pero supongo que hasta el hombre mas enamorado tiene momento de confución jejeje **

**muchas gracias por leerla y agradesco mucho los comentaris n_n**

* * *


	7. Perdono y Olvido

* * *

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y forman parte de su saga Twilight **

**esta vez me tarde un poco más en subir pero es que con el regreso a clases se me complica jejej xD **

**de todas formas espero y les siga gustando la historia**

* * *

**Cap.7**

Seguí caminado sujeta de Marcus hasta el auto, el solo me veía preocupado mientras yo permanecía callada con la mente en blanco esperando que Jacob apareciera para tratar de explicarme todo, pero… pasaban los minutos y no lo hacía.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- solo estábamos en el carro sin hace nada

-No, ya había quedado con mi abuelo de ir a verlo a casa de Billy

-Está bien

Encendió el auto y nos fuimos hacia la casa de Billy en completo silencio, llegamos me abrió la puerta y me llevo hasta la puerta con sumo cuidado, parecía que esperara que me rompiera, si bien eso no iba a pasar, estaba tan distraída que pude chocar con la puerta. En cuanto entre mi abuelo corrió a abrazarme, no pasaban los años por él desde que tengo memoria es el mismo, la misma vitalidad, el mismo corte de cabello, la misma mirada, todo igual solo unas cuantas canas de mas.

-Princesa luces hermosa hoy- no pude evitar sonreírle

-Pobre de ti no cabe duda de que Jacob puede ser un idiota a veces, mi hermana que asco ahora no podre dormir- Seth estaba ahí y como era de esperarse lo sabía todo

-¡Seth!, calla

-¿Qué paso con Jacob y Leah? – a veces Billy podía ser un poco entrometido

-Se hicieron arrumacos y Nessie lo atrapo con las manos en la masa- Seth si que le daba toque dramático a todo lo que contaba- hubiera visto la cara de Jacob no supo ni que hacer- se echo a reír

-No puedo creerlo nunca se había dado algo así cuando se tenía la improta

-¿Qué rayos es eso?

-No te molestes princesa son cosas de licántropos-Seth tenía la mala costumbre de llamarme "princesa" cosa que detestaba

Podía ver que Marcus estaba tan confundido como yo, movía la cabeza en dirección a quien tomaba la palabra, aquello se había vuelto un debate, Charlie quería darle un puñetazo a Jacob, Seth insistía en que tendría pesadillas y Billy defendía Jacob a capa y espada.

-Pueden cortarla con eso, por favor, eso es un problema entre él y yo, aunque aun no me haya buscado, se va a solucionar

- No te siguió por que Leah no lo dejo y se quedaron discutiendo, pero ya que sabe que estas aquí, viene a verte- si que servían sus cabezas de radio

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Marcus había escuchado más de lo que debía

-Se cree psíquico, tu ignóralo

Acompañe a Marcus a su auto, ya se le hacía tarde para volver a su casa y yo me iba a regresar a la mía caminando, tenía varias cosas en que pensar, se fue y regrese a la casa para despedirme, Billy insistió en que esperara Jacob un poco más pero se hacía tarde y quería ir a la playa a pensar un poco antes de ir a la casa. Pero cuando ya pisaba la salida llego Jacob y sin decir nada me llevo del brazo hasta su cuarto.

-Juro que lo siento Nessie, no fue mi intención lastimarte juro que no, tu sabes que te amo y muero por ti, no debí besarla eso lo sé y lo lamento no se en que pensaba cuando la correspondí pero…

-Te perdono Jacob

-No digas nada aun yo realmente no debí soy un estúpido y lo he sido desde que nací….

-De verdad te perdono

- ¿Tan fácil?

-No te diré que no me dolió, pero te amo demasiado, al menos lo suficiente para creer que cuando vi tus ojos note el miedo a perderme

-Entre en pánico, nunca tuve miedo a nada hasta que llegaste, entonces entendí que dependía de ti para sentirme vivo, te vi irte temblando, herida y me odie por haberte hecho esto

-Ya paso, solo no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte perdonado- pase mi mano por su cabello, lo vi a los ojos y entendí que me amaba tanto o más que yo a él.

* * *

Estaba perdida; veía cadáveres a mi alrededor, todo estaba completamente oscuro, estaba consciente de que yo los había matado, había succionado cada mililitro de sangre de esas personas y aun así la garganta me quemaba, me pedía más , entonces de entre la oscuridad venía hacia mí con una luz especial, me sonreía, me extendía los brazos, corrí a abrazarlo, me refugie de lo que me rodeaba en su pecho, era Jacob que me decía que todo iba a estar bien que el aun me amaba, levante mi cabeza, acerque mis labios a los suyos cerrando los ojos. Empecé a sentir frío un extraña electricidad hizo que mi espalda se curveara hacia atrás, para cuando abrí los ojos vi el rostro perfecto de Derrick, dándome esa sonrisa pícara que me derretía.

De un salto desperté, estaba sudorosa y con taquicardia, si bien ya tenía casi dos meses sin ver a Derrick aun no podía olvidarlo, todavía me causaba escalofríos el recordar el último beso.

Esa misma tarde quede de verme con Jacob en su casa, le iba a ayudar con una cena especial para su hermana mayor, ya que era su cumpleaños. Llegue y nada más estaba Jacob, como era una sorpresa Billy se había llevado a sus hijas al pueblo.

Duramos como dos horas en la cocina tratando de cocinar algo decente pero el pastel se quemo, el puré quedo demasiado aguado, el lomo se salo y mejor no hablemos de la ensalada y es que en una casa en la que nadie come no se puede esperar que aprenda a ser cocinera.

-Esto es un desastre, lo siento mucho- parecía una niña mientras hacía pucheros en el suelo

-No importa si resulto peor que el día que comí carne en descomposición y enferme- soltó una carcajada- lo que importa es que te esforzaste, gracias

Me dio un abrazo destroza costillas, me levanto del suelo y me llevo a la sala para ponerme en el sillón, se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con el brazo.

-Quien lo diría así hasta parecemos una pareja normal- me sonrío mostrándome el brillo de sus dientes

-Nunca lo seremos y ahora que lo pienso me siento algo extraña teniendo a un perro como novio me suena algo enfermo- me reí con toda la fuerza que me dieron los pulmones

-Pues este perro puede destrozarte los labios de un beso

-Inténtalo- le eche una mirada arrogante

Me tiro hacia un lado del sillón para ponerse sobre mí, se movió rápido y preciso hacía mis labios, me colgué de su cuello, eran besos cortos y entre cortados en risas, entonces puse una de mis manos en su cabeza y me sujete de su cabello, los labios de Jacob se sentían cada vez más agresivos tratando de unirse aun más a los míos, trataba de morder mis labio inferior pero era como si se escapara de entre sus dientes dejándome cierta sensación, retire mis labios de los suyos por un instante para besar su cuello y en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de cómo se le erizo la piel. De inmediato me levanto y me llevo a su cuarto, me bajo y yo lo arrincone contra la pared, había cierto deseo quemándome la cabeza, no pensaba mucho en lo que hacía actuaba automáticamente, en parte necesitaba sentir lo que sentía cuando tenía cerca a Derrick, esa sensación de fusión, la pérdida del consiente, el silencio vuelto música.

Coloco su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra en mi nuca, fui metiendo mis manos por debajo de su playera, pase cuidadosamente mis manos por cada parte de su abdomen bien marcado hasta quitarla por completo, él respondió mordiendo mi lóbulo, ahora era Jacob el que acariciaba mi espalda, un suspiro escapo de mi boca cuando mordió mi cuello, pero como si despertara de una pesadilla, puso los ojos como plato, me separó de él y me miro como lo haría mi padre de verme en esas circunstancias.

-¿En qué piensas Nessie eres una niña? – una niña, eso era para él

- Pero….

-Basta no es el momento date tu lugar, de haber sido cualquier chico se hubiera aprovechado de la situación- se veía molesto

-Pero no eres cualquier chico – y yo sonaba avergonzada

-No te considero una chica fácil así que no me hagas cambiar de opinión

-¿Fácil?. . . -Se me quebraba la voz- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Lo hablamos después voy a conseguir la comida para la tarde- me daba la espalda nisiquiera me miraba de reojo

-Te acompaño

-No te quiero cerca, al menos por ahora

Se fue sin voltear atrás, aun estaba en su cuarto con la ropa alborotada, tome una chamarra suya que estaba sobre la cama y me la puse, me sentía avergonzada y hasta humillada, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel?

* * *

**Se que a lo mejor piensan que debí hacer sufrir más a Jacob y la verdad es que se lo merecía ¬¬ **

**pero Nessie y él comparten un lazo muy especial e imagino todo lo que la mirada de un hombre enamorado puede transmitir así que deje que Nessie le creyera en nombre del amor que se tienen jejeje xD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz =D**

* * *


	8. Ni contigo ni sin tí

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y forman parte de su daga Twilight**

* * *

**Cap. 8 **

Es interesante como puede detenerse el mundo, como hasta el vuelo de una mosca parece lastimar tus oídos, tu mirada se fija en algo mirándolo por horas y al final no puedes ni decir cuál era su color. Todos hemos experimentado el paso del tiempo en maneras distintas y por diferentes motivos, cada evento se estrella contra la línea del tiempo cambiando su curso. Y yo acababa de vivir uno de esos momentos.

No me di cuenta de cuantas horas pasaron ni de cuando regreso Jacob, su voz se escuchaba lejana, mis sentidos estaban bloqueados por completo siquiera podía percibir su olor que tenía clavado en mi memoria como una perfecta huella digital. En un instante volví a sentir, algo cálido rodeaba mi cuerpo y una voz conocida me pedía perdón, levante el rostro para mirarlo pero me encontré con mi propia imagen en el espejo detrás de él, humillado, mis ojos estaban hinchados, no me había dado cuenta de que estuve llorando, no me gustaba lo que veía esa no era yo; yo siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer era de lo poco que podía darle a los demás que realmente sirviera, pero Jacob se había vuelto un experto en quitarme la felicidad del rostro.

Podía oír todo lo que me decía pero solo era agua entre mis dedos se me escapa y ni siquiera intentaba detenerlo porque sabía que era inútil, no había nada que pudiera cambiar la manera en que estaba acabando poco a poco conmigo y no hay forma de que un sentimiento que te haga sentir tan miserable sea correcto.

-Lo lamento Nessie, nunca quise hacerte daño, solo te pido que entiendas lo difícil que es para mí controlarme cuando estoy contigo

No podía mirarlo, estaba pérdida en un reflejo que desconocía, Jacob tomo mi cara entre sus manos para ponerla frente a su rostro.

-Mírame Nessie, lo siento- su rostro se llenaba de desesperación y sus manos temblaban- por favor dime algo

Lo mire a los ojos solo para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando, que estaba consciente de lo que decía y que no pensaba hablar en ese momento, pero el solo se acerco para besarme y reaccione quite sus manos de mi cara y voltee el rostro.

-Basta Jacob, puedo entender casi todo lo que me dices, lo único que no puedo comprender es el que te alejes cada que intento acercarme, si sigo siendo una niña para ti no hay motivo para estar juntos ¿no?, si te hago sentir enfermo por estar conmigo lo mejor es dejarlo así. Aunque si estás conmigo es porque me quieres te daré el tiempo que necesites mientras creas que vale la pena.

Me puse de pie, me adelante unos cuantos pasos, voltee para encontrarme con el rostro atónito de Jacob quien se quedo sin respuestas ni preguntas.

-Vamos a servir la cena para tus hermanas, no deben tardar

La noche siguió sin pena ni gloria, mientras servíamos la cena notaba como me miraba Jacob, seguramente preguntándose mil cosas a si mismo pero no nos dirigimos la palabra, incluso cuando llego su familia no dijimos nada entre nosotros pero nadie noto nada, porque actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado delante de los demás, Jacob era el único que se perdía en sus pensamientos a ratos. Para media noche me estaba despidiendo, Jacob me hablo por primera vez después de horas de silencio para ofrecerse a llevarme pero preferí irme sola y acomodar mis ideas.

Iba caminando despacio aunque fuera tarde, estaba tan concentrada en mis pies que la llegada de mi tía Rosalie me tomo por sorpresa.

-Cariño, no te ves muy bien

-No es nada importante, tiendo a hundirme en un vaso de agua

-¿Es por el perro lanudo ese?

-Mmm… se llama Jacob y en parte si

-Sabes el no me agrada mucho, huele mal, es un mal educado, altanero y no tiene gracia, pero…

-¿Pero?

-El te ama más de lo que pudiera hacerlo cualquiera, también se que daría su vida por protegerte y es por eso que he aceptado cada momento que ha estado cerca- ahora si me había tomado por sorpresa nunca espere que ella dijera algo positivo sobre Jacob- a lo que voy con todo esto es que últimamente te he visto decaída y sé que tiene que ver con él pero recuerda que los romances más memorables son también los más complicados

-Pero también hay amores que solo causan daño, esos pueden no cambiar

Como deseaba que no fuera así, de verdad necesitaba creer que el dolor que sentía en el pecho no era solo mío, quería imaginar que también Jacob podía sentir el mismo amor y el mismo dolor porque de esa manera tal vez, solo tal vez soportaría el sufrimiento por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Cariño, el siempre ha sido incondicional- acaricio mi cabeza con la ternura de una madre- Me cuesta admitir que admiro la manera tan valiente en la que ha encarado cada posibilidad que tenga que ver con tu vida, tener que verte crecer tan rápido y asimilar que de un momento a otro que ya no siente lo mismo de hace un año.

Ella tenía razón no debía ser fácil para Jacob entender que estaba enamorado de la que fue una niña hace unos cuantos años, pero aun así la espina que clavo esa tarde en mi corazón seguía doliendo.

-Nessie, no sé qué halla pasado entre los dos pero si de algo estoy segura es de que nunca vi un amor tan predestinado

¿Cuánto amor se necesita para vencer todo?, esa pregunta me rondaba por la cabeza, tenía que demostrar cuanto lo amaba si quería hacerle ver que valía la pena estar juntos, que si seguía pensando que era una niña, yo podía hacerle cambiar de opinión realmente sería lo que el necesitaba que fuera.

-Gracias tía Rose- la abrace con la fuerza que me quedaba, aferrándome a ella como una niña- Te quiero tanto

Después de la plática con mi tía estaba lista para ver a Jacob y decirle que todo estaba bien que no me importa lo que dijo la tarde pasada que para mí eso estaba olvidado junto con todo lo demás, así que en cuanto la escuela termino tome mi celular y le llamé para decirle que necesitaba verlo, por su voz me di cuenta de que no estaba muy bien después de lo que paso la tarde anterior.

Nos vimos en la playa como era de costumbre, cuando lo vi venir hacía mí me di cuenta de que tenía su cabeza baja mirando cómo se hundían sus pies en la arena, cuando llego a mi lado simplemente se sentó sin decir nada, yo solamente me limite a imitarlo, duramos unos cuantos minutos solo mirando el mar, sin decir nada, esperando que alguno de los dos rompiera ese incomodo momento y yo supe que no iba a ser el.

-Sabes hoy le di un buen balonazo a Marcus justo en la nariz- me reí de manera despreocupada esperando que entendiera que podía bajar la guardia- todos se rieron mucho, tenía los ojos llorosos el pobre

Seguí contándole varias cosas sobre la escuela, sobre mis papás las peleas entre mi mamá y Emmet, entre carcajadas le decía cosas divertidas pero él no emitía un suspiro, ni siquiera me miraba solo se limitaba a mirar la arena y escucharme. Me hinque frente a él y me abrí paso entre sus piernas largas para poder mirarlo directamente.

-Sabes me voy a poner celosa de la arena si la sigues mirando así

Levanto el rostro y me destrozo la imagen que vi, sus ojos estaban vidriosos e hinchado por el llanto que estaba reteniendo, tenía ojeras por no dormir, su quijada le temblaba y estaba pálido como nunca. Me puse de pie.

-Lo siento Jacob, nunca quise hacerte sentir tan mal

Ahora el que se hinco fue él. Se abrazo de mi cintura y oculto su rostro en mi vientre, yo solo acaricie su cabeza, nunca fue tan indefenso como aquel día, lucía derrotado no imaginaba las batallas que debía tener consigo mismo y se me rompía el corazón. Quite sus brazos de mi cintura para poder adoptar la misma posición que él, debía decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, su cabeza seguía gacha la tome entre mis manos que lucía diminutas en su rostro.

-Te amo, no pienso irme a ningún lado por nada que haya pasado incluso por más idiota que puedas ser, no vas a librarte de mí- le sonreía de la única manera que podía hacerlo en ese momento, melancólica y dulcemente

De manera brusca se a propino hacia mí para abrazarme por el cuello, era como si temiera que me levantara y lo dejara en medio de la playa "Te amo más de lo que puedo expresar desde que te vi el tiempo se volvió importante, solo porque no se cuanto estaré contigo". Solo le basto eso para hacer que se me volteara el mundo.

El impulso me llevo a buscar su rostro, lo tome con fuerza mientras lo besaba mis labios jugaban con él a encontrarse en movimientos rápidos y precisos, hundí mis manos en su cabello y el coloco las suyas en mi cintura, pudo durar todo el día y no lo abría notado porque me estaba haciendo volar con cada contacto mientras sus manos jugaban entre mi cintura y mi cadera.

Otra vez la imagen de un joven maravillosamente atractivo anuló por completo el momento, haciendo que me separara de Jacob por esa vez mis acciones fueron más rápidos que mis pensamientos y le sonreí para que no pensara que pasaba algo malo. Me abrazo y en cuanto mi cara estuvo fuera de su vista una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla derecha. No solo extrañaba a Derrick si no que aparte me hacía sentir fatal seguir pensando en él siendo que yo estaba al lado de Jacob, por más que odiara admitirlo necesitaba ver al hombre que obsesionaba mis sueños y pensamiento, esperaba que de esa manera pudiera aclarar las cosas.

La tarde fue perfecta platicamos por horas en la playa, jugamos, reímos, nos besamos y nos abrazamos, no tenía ninguna duda de que valía la pena cada lágrima que había derramado hasta aquel día. Para cuando llegue a casa, todos estaban reunidos en la sala con expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? No se ven nada bien

-Cariño es Seth, los vampiros que Derrick seguía volvieron a pasar por La Push y Seth fue el desafortunado en encontrarlos

Eso no sonaba bien, mis oídos estaban zumbando, rogaba por que Seth estuviera bien e interrumpiendo todo, pensé en Derrick, el los estaba siguiendo solo y mi madre había dicho "vampiros" o sea más de uno, las peores imágenes pasaron en un segundo por mi mente.

-¿Cómo está Seth?, ¿Dónde está Derrick? – empecé a morderme las uñas como era costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa

-Seth quedo muy herido Carlisle lo está atendiendo y en cuanto a Derrick, no hay rastros de él, Alice ha intentado verlo en algún lado pero le es imposible sin poder evitarlo caí de sentón en el sillón con las lágrimas lastimando mis ojos, la felicidad no era imposible eso me dijeron, pero ¿por qué me estaba costando tanto trabajo?.

* * *

**waaaa ¿Qué le paso a Derrick?**

**Se va a poner mucho más interesante lo puedo asegurar n_n**

**Muchas gracia spor los comentarios me alegra que les guste y cualquier pregunta o sugerencia me dicen lo que quieran xD**

* * *


	9. Perro y Murciélago

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y perteneces a su saga Twilight**

* * *

**Cap. 9**

Me mareaba el correr en el bosque sin ninguna dirección fija pero haría lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a los que lastimaron a Seth hace unos meses, porque aunque él se había recuperado excelentemente el susto que pase al verlo mal herido nadie me lo quitaba, y sobre todo por tener alguna pista que me hiciera tener fe en que Derrick estaba con vida o al menos lo que le quedaba de ella en condición de vampiro. Necesitaba refrescarme para seguir con la búsqueda así que me acerque a un riachuelo me puse en cuclillas, vi mi reflejo en el agua mi cara lucía un poco diferente desde la última vez que me observe con detenimiento, seguía siendo una niña de rostro dulce, pecosa, ojos brillantes, mejillas rosadas y cabello rojizo desordenado, lo que realmente era distinto era la expresión en mi rostro; era más duro y salvaje, inclusive más maduro, mi estatura ya no era la misma lo notaba al ponerme mis pantalones que ya me quedaban cortos debía estar cerca del metro setenta y cinco.

El tiempo estaba pasando eso era algo que no se podía negar mi abuelo Charlie lucía cansado, su cabello se llenaba de canas y su sonrisa le daba paso a las arrugas, hasta los chicos de La Push cambiaban lentamente, Jacob era el que más distinto lucía no era más alto pero lo parecía por el aumento se su musculatura, su rostro era más masculino, sus quijada eran grande y se marcaba un perfecto mentón que tenía un pequeño hoyuelo en la punta, su cabello estaba corto y ya aparentaba los 20. Estaba mejor que nunca.

Estaban pasando unos meses locos después del ataque a Seth, se habían estado reportando cadáveres en toda la zona, aun no había noticia de Derrick y si las cosas seguían así los Vulturi tendrían que venir y tomar cartas en el asunto por su cuenta.

El hecho de que todavía no hubieran decidido venir o mandar a alguien más nos daba razones para creer que Derrick se encontraba cerca.

Moje mi rostro con el agua del riachuelo para dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, en un instante sentí una quemazón en mi hombro, se trataba de Jacob que me había sujetado.

-Qué bueno que te encontré- me dirigió una de sus nuevas sonrisas levanta pasiones que me derretían- me empezaba a preocupar

Me puse de pie y lo abrace como una niña chiquita que quiere ser protegida, me gustaba el cómo sus latidos eran como un poema susurrado hacia mis oídos, beso la coronilla de mi cabeza con la misma dulzura de siempre y se agacho un poco para poder abrazarme por la cintura, no habíamos discutido desde hace tiempo, en los pequeños momentos libres que teníamos aprovechábamos y nos fugábamos a la playa, el cine, a las montañas, donde fuera era perfecto mientras estuviéramos los dos solos.

-Estoy bien solo algo cansada- el bostezo más sonoro que había producido jamás salió de mi boca- bueno. . . muy cansada

Me soltó para darme la espalda, se arrodillo y extendió su brazos hacía tras indicándome que brincara a su espalda, yo sabía que mi peso no era gran cosa para él así que accedí inmediatamente.

-Te quiero Jacob Black- le hablaba mientras caía dormida- más de lo que podrías imaginar

-Lo sospechaba pero me encanta oírlo de ti- soltó una risotada que termino de encaminarme hacia los brazos de Morfeo

Para cuando desperté seguía siendo de noche, estaba en mi cama y en un sillón al lado de mi estaba el hombre más guapo del mundo, y por suerte era mi novio, la luz de la luna daba justo en su rostro dormido, se veía tranquilo, su piel morena lucía dorada, y sus dientes relucían tanto o más que la misma luna, me acerque con cuidado a él y le bese la frente.

Se giro hacia mí y con los ojos aun cerrados me jalo hacia sus piernas, terminando sentada en el sillón con él.

-Perro lanudo aleja esas manos de mi sobrina ahora mismo- la tía Rosalie aun discutía con Jacob hasta por el vuelo de la mosca- tal vez yo no te haga nada pero no aseguro nada si los atrapa Edward

Nos pusimos de pie y bajamos a la sala donde estaban Carlisle y mi padre discutiendo estrategias para enfrentar a los vampiros que nos causaban problemas, Esme regañaba a Emmet y Jasper por luchar en la casa y Alice y mi mamá parecían desaparecidas.

-Papá ¿A dónde fueron mi mamá y la tía Alice?

-Patrullaje nocturno- me contesto con indiferencia y siguió discutiendo estrategias con mi abuelo

Salí al pórtico para sentarme en las escaleras, tenía una extraña fascinación por la lluvia y esa noche en especial parecía diluviar había algo tétrico en el ambiente era como si algo fuera a salir de la nada para atacarme pero sin ningún motivo la idea me parecía un tanto atractiva.

Percibí un movimiento de entre los árboles, pero de momento pensé en que podía tratarse de un animal lo cual al estar en medio del bosque no era una idea descabellada, solo que de pronto algo empezó a brillar de manera peculiar, había dos puntos de luz que me estaban hipnotizando inconscientemente ya me encontraba de pie y caminando hacía ellos, sentía como si flotara, una paz se incrementaba dentro de mi pecho y mi mente había parado de girar, solo había un pensamiento en mi mente y se trataba de encontrar la fuente de esas luces; sin darme cuenta me estaba alejando de la casa de manera peligrosa. La luces se detuvieron y yo con ellas, me moví sin cautela hasta llegar a ellas quise tocarlas pero al mirar con atención en la oscuridad me encontré con un rostro y lo que brillaba de manera intensa eran un par de ojos color esmeralda.

En ningún momento sentí miedo al contrario me llenaba de curiosidad la belleza de esos ojos, la suavidad de su piel blanca, el fulgor de su sonrisa, el cabello negro como ébano, simplemente perfecto no encontraba otra palabra para describir su apariencia aunque me confundía, estaba segura de que se trataba de un vampiro entonces ¿por qué su piel era tan suave?.

El era alto lucía de alrededor de un metro y noventa, espalda de nadador, su nariz era fina y respingada, sus labios rosas y delgados y ojos avellanados, pero ni toda esa belleza eliminaba evitaba notar la melancolía y el dolor, sentía que incluso podía olerlo, a decir verdad algo en el me recodaba a Derrick no solo por el color de sus ojos y porte si no por la atracción que ejercía en mi, solo que este chico no me dejaba más opción que perderme en su mirada.

Poco a poco el joven se fue acercando a mí, paso las yemas de sus dedos helados con extremo cuidado por mi cuello haciendo mi cabello hacía tras, se dispuso a rosar mi cuello con su nariz provocando un pequeño cosquilleo que me erizaba el bello de la espalda, después fueron sus labios, beso mi cuello con ternura y ahí estaba yo, inmóvil e incapaz de poner alguna leve resistencia.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- podía oír una voz pero no la reconocía- Nessie defiéndete

El chico me abrazo y besó mi frente, y al oído me dijo "prometo volver", salió corriendo mientras yo caía de rodillas al suelo, algo se descolocaba dentro de mí, esa voz me quebró el alma solo porque podía reconocerla ¿Pero qué había sucedido con él?.

Jacob se precipito hacía mí, me hablaba quería hacerme reaccionar pero por ahora cualquier intento era inútil así que solo me llevo en sus brazos hacia mi casa.


	10. Miedo de volverte a querer

* * *

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y forman parte de su saga Twilight_**

**_Me da gusto decir que de aqui en adelante se pone mas interesante jeje =D espero y les siga gustando_**

**_de antemanano solo digo que la canción es un bodrío pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio en ese momento _**

* * *

**Cap. 10**

Aun no me podía creer lo que había pasado, era tan distinto y sin embargo seguía siendo tan perfecto, todavía podía provocar cosas inexplicables en mí y eso me asustaba, porque por fin era completamente feliz mientras estaba al lado de Jacob él me hacía sentir a salvo, amada y me sentía atraída por el de todas las formas posibles.

Lo que más me preocupaba era esa expresión triste, yo creía que Derrick era el chico de la eterna sonrisa pero incluso el brillo de sus ojos era distinto, estaba sufriendo, algo lo volvía infeliz y esa era una idea que no soportaba.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Nessie?- La voz de Jacob era tranquila, cien por ciento comprensiva

-Siento haberte asustado- lo miraba directo a los ojos dándole un sonrisa serena

-No te preocupes, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu padre- señalo hacia la puerta de mi cuarto donde solo se veían sombras pasar a una velocidad increíble- Tu padre y Carlisle llevan así desde que esa cosa. . . te ataco

-El no era ninguna cosa- no puede evitarlo e inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva- era Derrick, te lo dije, sigue vivo- se formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de mis ojos

Jacob me contesto solo con una sonrisa triste y me abrazo para decirme al oído "me alegra que eso te haga feliz" mi expresión cambió rápidamente de alguna manera lo que acababa de pasar lo había afectado, si bien ya tenía semanas que lo notaba algo distante y distraído (que viniendo de él no parece nada raro), pero justo en ese momento me hubiera gustado tocarlo, ver lo que rondaba en su cabeza para poder decirle que lo apoyaba, que no importaba yo lo amaba y estaría con él.

-Jacob ¿Sabes que te quiero? – lo tome de la cara para que me mirara a los ojos

-Si

-Puedes confiar en mí, dime lo que te sucede, llevas semanas distante y a pesar de que todo está bien entre tú y yo, falta cierta chispa para hacerlo perfecto

-Lo siento Renesmee no fue mi intención hacerte sentir menos amada- seguía con la cabeza gacha, logrando que se me partiera el corazón

-Nunca dije que sintiera eso

Me hinque para acercarme a él que se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, tome su cara con las dos manos, la posición en la que estaba hacía que quedara a la altura de mi pecho así que levante su cabeza para que me mirara y lo bese, abrace su cabeza entre mis brazos y mis manos se aferraban de su cabello, presionaba mi cabeza contra la suya perdiendo todo cuidado, en ese momento no me importo si mi padre nos veía solo quería demostrarle aunque fuera con un beso a Jacob lo mucho que me importaba. Jacob se puso de pie y me levanto por la cintura haciendo que rodeara su cadera con las piernas, movíamos los labios y las cabeza a un perfecto compás, sus manos estaban colocadas en mi cintura por debajo de la blusa era un beso perfecto hasta que en una bocanada de aire se separo de mi me puso en el suelo y solo me miro asustado, veía sus manos temblar al igual que sus labios, sin decir nada solo dio la media vuelta y camino hacia afuera.

No pude ejercer ningún movimiento por una hora ¿por qué siempre me hacía lo mismo? Me dejaba sin decir nada cuando más cercano lo sentía, solo lograba confundirme llevábamos 4 meses como novios y si bien nunca le he exigido nada, si le he pedido una cosa, que nunca me mienta pero cada vez que me alejaba sabía que algo me ocultaba.

Cuando por fin regrese en sí, le dije a mis padres que iría a caminar por el bosque, no les encantaba la idea pero eran plenas cinco de la tarde así que aceptaron siempre y cuando regresara antes de que oscureciera, además me creyeron cuando les dije que estaba segura de que Derrick estaba cerca.

Camine por un buen rato, vi una roca donde me podía sentar y ver el acantilado, me acomodé mientras ponía mi mente en blanco, solo quería dejar de razonar las cosa y quien sabe a lo mejor mi respuesta estaba entre los susurros del silencio.

-No te recordaba tan hermosa- estaba segura de que conocía la picardía de esa voz

-¿Derrick?- no podía voltear tenía miedo de comprobar que solo era una ilusión- dime que eres tu

Cuando me abrazó por detrás y me recorrió la electricidad supe que era Derrick, ni en mi mejores fantasías el fuego me quemaba la cara igual, volteé y lo tome por la cara para poder mirarlo, analizar cada centímetro de su rostro, oler su aliento de rosa y dulce, perderme en el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, comprobar que estaba sano y salvo.

Comprobé lo que note la vez que lo vi en el bosque, estaba distinto, sus ojos eran más intensos que nunca, en su piel se dibujaba una constelación con unas cuantas pecas, la piel era pálida y suave, los labios rosas; alargados, delegados y carnosos, su cabello era por completo negro haciendo perfecto contraste con todo lo demás. Era incluso más hermoso de lo que pudo ser.

-¿Por qué luces así?- mis ojos bailaban confundidos, sin querer perder detalle de su belleza- Estas diferente

-Diría que es simple pero, no lo es- no solo su físico era distinto, la tristeza podía verse en cada rasgo- Es solo parte de lo que soy

-Pues entonces quiero saberlo todo de ti- me colgué de su cuello y me oculte en su pecho- por favor confía en mí

Con eso basto para que se iniciara una conversación que duro horas, me explico que como vampiro que era también tenía una habilidad, el cambiaba de apariencia cada año para poder adoptar imágenes más humanas que lograban atraer a los humanos, especialmente a las mujeres.

Según me explico cuando él era humano su madrastra lo usaba para conseguir dinero aprovechándose de su belleza, a las mujeres le parecía extrañamente atractivo por los ojos que poseía, que dicho sea de paso era lo único que no podía cambiar, viudas, casadas, solteras e incluso alguno que otro hombre llegan a ofrecer cantidades esplendidas de dinero por un poco de su amor y atención, lo que lo volvió un Casanova. Por desgracia para él su belleza sirvió también para atraer a una vampira que lo quizo solo para ella, a su madrastra le ofreció un cofre de joyas para que le otorgara una noche con él, noche en la que el entregaría su castidad por primera vez, pero lo que realmente paso esa noche ni él lo vino venir, solo recordaba tres día de dolor y haber despertado de la pesadilla con una deslumbrante imagen e incalculable sed.

-Así fue que quede atrapado en los 19

-¿Pero tu mamá y tu papá? – ¿su madrastra lo prostituía y no había nadie que lo protegiera? Hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber podido estar con él

- Mi madre murió cuando nací – sus ojos se cristalizaban y cada vez le era más difícil hablar- Mi padre fue a la guerra pero nunca volvió y si lo hizo era demasiado tarde para volverlo a ver

Me lastimaba el verlo así, de alguna manera tenía una conexión especial con él que nadie iba a comprender jamás, tampoco sentía nada semejante por nadie ni siquiera por Jacob, de alguna manera en solo unos cuantos días que llegue a conocerlo se me había colado bajo la piel y dudaba de que algo pudiera alejarlo, tenía necesidad de protegerlo pero quería cuidarlo, quería hacerlo mío y para mí.

Tome su cara con mía mano derecha y el coloco la suya sobre la mía, sus ojos verdes me taladraban el corazón, los labios me temblaban, el pulso se me aceleraba y la corriente de calor subía por mi espalda erizándome la piel. Sabía que tenía que contralar los instintos que Derrick despertaba en mí por el bien de mi relación con Jacob yo lo amaba y no haría nada para lastimarlo.

-Te extrañaba- la voz de Derrick era la melodía que más me gustaba, deliciosamente irresistible- No me conformaba con verte solo de lejos

-¿Verme?

-Siempre que podía volvía para verte, quería ser testigo de cada cambio por el que pasaras

-Que egoísta- mis ojos relampagueaban estaba molesta con él- pase meses extrañándote, preocupándome por no saber si seguías vivo y todo el tiempo estuviste cerca, yo también quería verte, yo también te necesitaba

-De verdad lo lamento pero. . . lucías tan feliz con Jacob que se me rompía el corazón, incluso ahora me mata el pensar que estoy tan cerca de ti solo para que después me digas adiós y te vayas con él

Me dejo sin palabras no tenía respuesta para eso, no era capaz de decirle que dejaría a Jacob pero tampoco lo haría a un lado, no lo iba a abandonar por nada ni por nadie, tenía que contestarle algo porque mientras más tardaba en contestar cierto brillo en sus ojos se perdía, la sonrisa se desvanecía y la esperanza paraba junto con mis latidos.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando se acerco a mí, poso sus labios con cuidado sobre los míos, era tan diferente estaba siendo tierno pero sentía la entrega en los movimientos, acariciaba mi boca con cuidado, sus labios sobre los míos se deslizaban provocando la sensación de saborear un algodón de azúcar. Y todo lo demás que me hizo sentir fue indescriptible.

Cuando Derrick me beso pude ver con claridad lo que Jacob no me daba, se trataba de cierta entrega una conexión física, era como sí una comisura mía no encajara en el cuerpo de él pero con Derrick era diferente con solo rosar mi piel sentía como me quemaba, mis labios se acoplaban al perfecto paso que llevaban los de él, cuando ocasionalmente habría mis ojos y me encontraba con los de él, las mejillas me empezaban a arder, mordía mis labios haciendo que me estremeciera.

Tenía su mano izquierda en mi rostro guiando los movimientos de este y su mano derecha la tenía en la parte baja de mi espalda presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo poco a poco las carisias fueron subiendo en intensidad, su mano acariciaba toda mi espada y mis brazos se enrollaban con fiereza bajo su playera, sus labios ya no solo se conformaban con mis labios, ahora viajaban entre el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello.

Sabía que eso estaba mal pero se sentía demasiado bien como para parar era como quemarse con hielo, se sentía peligroso pero al final totalmente inofensivo, al menos para mí, estaba siendo totalmente egoísta porque estaba consciente del daño que le podía ocasionar a Jacob, mí Jacob.

Todo se borro de mi mente cuando me tiro al suelo el estaba sobre mi besando mi cuello mientras mi espalda se curvaba por el placer, era extraño como eliminábamos todo lo que nos quemaba por dentro ahí en medio del bosque mis manos jugaban a quitar su playera sin cautela y besar su pecho perfectamente moldeado sin pizca de pudor, mi cabello rojizo se volvía salvaje entre las yerbas, con movimientos precisos y rápidos se deshizo de mi camisa, desabrocho mi brasear con otro toque dejándome desprotegida pecho contra pecho yo se que él podía sentir mi latidos acelerados a causa de lo que me hacía sentir.

Unos momentos después empecé a escuchar música era la canción _stay beautiful de Taylor Swift_ que conocía a la perfección puesto que era el tono que tenía asignado a Jacob en mi celular, al principio no me concentraba en la música pero mientras las letras se acoplaban al momento solo una imagen se apodero de mi mente, su cara de decepción, solo se trataba de una ilusión y me aniquilaba el corazón.

En un movimiento brusco aleje a Derrick y tome mi brasear junto con mi camisa rota, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo, la cabeza me dolía y el pecho me quemaba de manera molesta, me encontraba llena de culpa, no solo por haber engañado a Jacob sino también por jugar con los sentimientos de Derrick que aunque eran bien correspondidos merecía más de lo que yo podía darle que se limitaba a un corazón que compartía con otro hermoso hombre.

Busque el poco valor que me quedaba para mirar a Derrick, estaba devastado, veía un rostro confundido que resistía el llanto esperando el momento en que me fuera a buscar al "otro", no decía nada él sabía perfectamente que no estaba en posición de hacerlo porque Jacob era mi novio y el hombre que amaba mientras que él era que incendiaba mis sentidos cada que lo veía levantaba pasiones escondidas en mí me obligaba a desearlo pero nunca sería lo mismo que sentía por Jacob.

Quería que supiera que no era su culpa y lo tome del brazo, por un momento todo lo que tenía miedo de averiguar se presento en mi cabeza, cada vez que escondido me vio estar con Jacob, cada vez que me vio besarlo incluso me había observado pasar noches en vela pensando en él, todo el tiempo que no supe nada de él solo había estado ocupado cuidándome marcando un perímetro seguro y alejado de mí pretendiendo evitar el dolor de tenerme cerca otra vez solo para verme que me alejaba y abrazaba a Jacob. Derrick estaba enamorado de mí.

Lo vi deseando morir por mí, necesitándome cerca, evitando luchar contra el querer eliminar a su rival, ¿qué hacía yo para corresponder a todo ese amor?, solamente lo alejaba cada que se acercaba, quería decirle que tarde o temprano podría corresponder, podría pertenecerle solo a él pero no me podía estar mintiendo a mí de esa manera aunque lo quisiera, en verdad quería y necesitaba poder mostrarle mi amor no solo con el cuerpo sino con el alma pero aun le pertenecía por completo a Jacob así que solo bese su frente y lo deje morir en medio del bosque.

* * *

**Ay pobre Derrick¡¡ **

**Digamos que le cambie la imagen por que quería que se pareciera Adam Gregory mi chico saca babas de 90210 jeje xD y su historia algo dramático pero vamos despues de la historia de Rosalie ¿les sorprende? **

**Mil grax por leerlo y que bueno que les guste la verdad es que cada que leo comentarios nuevos me inspiro jejeje asiq ue muchicimas gracias **

* * *


	11. ¿Olvidarte?

**

* * *

**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y forman parte de su saga Twilight  
**  


* * *

**Cap. 11**

Corrí a todo lo que me daba el cuerpo y mi escasa respiración, me sentía avergonzada, luchaba por no llorar, por no mostrar mis debilidades una vez más, con trabajos había acomodado mi sujetador y me había puesto mi blusa rasgada, mi cabello estaba desarreglado y tenía pequeñas ramas en el cabello también estaba consciente de que el olor de mi piel no era el mismo, ahora olía a dulces y flores como Derrick.

En mi mente aun estaban las imágenes de sus caricias, sus besos, la forma en la que su cuerpo se acoplaba al mío, lo hice sentir completo para después alejarme sin decir nada y por si fuera poco todavía tuve el descaro de besarlo una última vez. Quería perder la conciencia en ese instante para despertar y comprobar que se trataba solo de un sueño per en vez de eso choque en seco con el pecho cálido de Jacob.

-Nessie gracias a Dios que te encuentro, ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?- me sujetaba por los hombros pero no volteaba a mirarlo- Estaba preocupado

Sabía que no se había percatado de nada aún de verdad necesitaba esconderme, quería hincarme y rogarle que me perdonará pero ni todo el amor que sentía por ese hombre doblegaría mi orgullo después de todo seguía siendo hija de Edward Cullen y sobrina de Rosalie Cullen así que me limite a abrazarlo con fuerza y ocultarme en su pecho.

-Estoy bien- el acomodo su rostro en mi cuello y aspiro hondo haciendo que los bellos de mi espalda se erizaran- lo siento tanto

Me aparto de él, me analizo de la cabeza a los pies y arrugo la nariz por el olor tan dulce paro por un momento en mi blusa luego enredo sus manos en mi cabello para apreciar mejor el enredo y yo estaba ahí pasmada sin nada que decir o hacer estaba consciente de que lo que seguía no era nada bueno y que más de una terminaría con el corazón destrozado esa noche.

-¿Dónde estabas y con quién? – me sorprendió no ver ni una pizca de dolor en sus ojos se trataba de otra cosa. . . . – Renesmee dime con quién carajos estabas – era furia

Tenía miedo de lo que veía en su mirada sujetaba mis brazos con fuerza, me hacía daño, podía apreciar claramente como salían leves gruñidos de su boca, apretaba los dientes y todo su cuerpo temblaba el impulso casi obligaba a su espalda a encorvarse, por un momento pensé que me iba a atacar. Y yo nunca me defendería contra él.

-Dime algo – me agitaba con fuerza- ¿Estabas con ese estúpido chupasangre?

-¡Basta¡ Jacob Black me haces daño- la adrenalina me hizo revelar el secreto que debía proteger- ¡Y no es un estúpido chupasangre!

-Eso lo dice todo, pero sabes la culpa la tengo yo por creer que me podías amar solo a mí- había soltado mis brazos para lanzar manotazos al aire- simplemente soy un pobre hombre lobo que tarde o temprano envejecerá y perderá lo poco que lo hace especial

En ese momento entendí lo que lo estaba molestando últimamente, se trataba de algo que también yo sabía pero procuraba no pasar mi tiempo pensando en ello porque me lastimaba, lo nuestro no podía ser un amor eterno como el de mis padres, en algún momento yo dejaría de crecer y el envejecería para morir después, un escalofrío recorrió mis brazos y piernas al imaginar a ese bello hombre débil y tendido ante mi mirando al vacío.

-No digas eso, tal vez lo nuestro no sea por siempre y para siempre pero te aseguro que serás el hombre de mi vida aun si esta dura milenios o solo unos meses más- quise abrazarlo pero él me empujo hacia atrás

-Cuando quede reducido a un viejo saco de huesos no sentirás nada por mí, en cambió el chupasangre será eternamente perfecto tal como tú, cuando estén juntos no habrá murmullos que se pregunten "¿Qué diablos hace esa belleza con aquel chico?"

-¿Sabes? , eres un idiota estas resumiendo todo lo que siento por ti a mera atracción física, aunque no lo creas no soy tan vacía

-Eso es lo que vez en los hombres ahora, y aunque trate de convencerme de lo contrario, solo el verte – señalo mi ropa, mi cabello e incluso mi rostro- el olerte y saber que estuviste con él me confirmo lo que temía admitir

El estaba malentendiendo las cosas, yo no había estado con Derrick me había detenido por pensar en lo mucho que amaba a Jacob también el desear que solo él me hiciera sentir ese relampagueo interno me había mantenido lejos de cometer un grave error.

-Yo no estuve con él- lo tome del rostro para que me viera a los ojos pero por alguna razón no pude controlar el impulso que guío a mi mente para ser liberada atreves de mis manos, hice que Jacob viera todo incluso la primera vez que besé a Derrick, en el momento que me percate de lo que sucedía di un brinco hacia atrás pero era demasiado tarde

-¿Pretendías que mis besos borraran los de él?- su rostro se torno en decepción- me alegro de nunca haberte siquiera visto como una mujer

- No digas esas cosas, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel Jacob Black?, No tienes idea del daño que me estas causando ahorita, Estoy harta de que me consideres una niña porque soy todo menos eso, también tuve todo menos una niñez y se me quieres por lo menos la mitad de lo que yo a ti merezco que me creas cuando digo que ¡te amo!

La desesperación hacia que mis labios temblaran necesitaba encontrar las palabras o los actos que hicieran que Jacob entendiera que no cambiaría ni una sonrisa de él por un beso de Derrick. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo y seguir abogando en mi defensa pero Jacob me tapo la boca con su dedo índice y en un minuto acabo con lo que me quedaba de corazón.

-Tienes razón no tuviste tiempo de madurar, mejor búscate a alguien con quien hacerlo y después búscame- mi corazón se detuvo por segundos que pude contar- mientras tanto yo voy a estar con una "mujer" de mi edad.

No me podía estar hablando enserio yo estaba segura de que él me amaba, estaba enojado, eso siempre lo hacía decir tonterías debía darle tiempo y lo sabía pero aun así no podía evitar que sus palabras fueran taladros para mi pecho.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había peleado con Jacob, me sentía ansiosa incluso un poco desesperada ni sus fotos podían tranquilizarme necesitaba su voz, sus carisias, sus besos, simplemente lo necesitaba a él, aparte me estaba haciendo adicta al tío Jasper ya que lo buscaba a toda hora para que me tranquilizara un poco.

Una semana era todo el tiempo que podía darle a causa de mi escasa paciencia, si bien no era la mujer que Jacob quería por lo menos necesitaba la oportunidad de crecer a su lado, la madurez no era mi punto fuerte y sin él era en lo que menos me concentraba. Pasaba horas al teléfono esperando que me marcara o por lo menos recibir un mensaje incluso la escuela estaba resultando un desastre mis amigos se quejaban por que los dejaba de lado, mis maestros me castigaban con tareas extras por mi poca atención, el equipo de soccer había pedido por mi culpa y así iba en picada.

Ya era viernes y estaba realmente agradecida lo único que deseaba era irme a casa y leer uno de los libros del abuelo Carlisle, sabía que estaba mal, mis amigos querían ir a una fiesta pero no me sentía de humor y vaya que a mí me encantaba salir a bailar. A la salida intercepte a mi tío Jasper y me subí en el jeep con el por qué era el primero en irse a casa, el camino transcurrió muy silencioso solo tarareaba las canciones que sonaban en la radio. Sin mayor complicación llegamos a la casa, el tío Jasper me ayudo a bajar de un brinco de la jeep y corrí a mi habitación a dejar la mochila.

Casi siento que se me sale el corazón cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto y encontré a Jacob sentado en la cama, el pecho me iba a estallar, mi sangre había dejado de circular, por un momento sentí que mi semana recobraba sentido. No tuve poder sobre mis actos y lo abrace inmediatamente pero él me aparto sin decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?- mi voz sonaba nerviosa- Te extrañe mucho, siento todo lo que paso, te amo y nadie puede cambiar eso. . .

Me tapo mi boca con la mano, me miro con aspecto severo y en ese momento supe que a lo que hubiera ido esa tarde no podía ser nada bueno deseaba para el tiempo y evitar lo que fuera a pasar pero no bastaba con desearlo así que solo lo mira esperanzada rogando por un milagro y que el dijera que deseaba estar conmigo.

-Tenemos que hablar Renesmee-se había vuelto a sentar en la cama- vine porque necesitamos ponerle punto final a todo

No dije nada solo baje la cabeza esperaba poder decir algo que lo convenciera de quedarse pero simplemente no haya las palabras para expresarlo.

-Esto no tiene futuro y realmente lamento que tenga que ser de esta manera, ahora las cosas no podrán ser como antes. . .

-No digas tonterías, tú no quieres alejarte de mí

-Ese es el problema contigo Renesmee, todo se trata de ti, necesitas tiempo para crecer y yo para darme una oportunidad con alguien más- cuando dijo eso fue como si todo alrededor se hubiera detenido- lo mío ya no son los vampiros

-¿A quién te refieres con alguien más?- mi pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa y se tomo su tiempo para contestar

-Los dos sabemos que siempre ha habido alguien más aparte de ti- di un paso hacia tras y supongo que mi aspecto debe haber sido deplorable- nunca fue mi intención darte ilusiones

-Lo que tú me diste no fueron ilusiones, me juraste estar enamorado y me perdí a mi misma en el trayecto tratando de creerte y cuando lo logre me rompiste el corazón, eso Jacob no fueron ilusiones, aunque trates de convencerte de que sigo siendo una niña, aunque trates de creer que me puedes olvidar no va a ser así

-¿Escuchas lo que dices?, no quiero esto, no lo necesito y Leah siempre ha sido fiel. . .

- No me compares con ella, yo soy una Cullen, aparte ella no tiene nada que ver- tenía la mirada clavada en los grandes ojos cafés de Jacob, tenía aspecto recio, no sería la débil de la situación, aun me quedaba algo de orgullo- Y es que puedo creer que tú me hayas mentido pero aun confió en tu mirada y en la manera en la que late tu corazón cuando está conmigo- me acerque para poner mi mano en su pecho, parecía que saltaría de su pecho y note como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo toque

-Suenas como una nena consentida, esto no funciona Nessie, no sabes perder ni sabes aceptar un no, tu vida ha sido de una niña mimada

-No te atrevas a hablar de lo que he sido, ni siquiera te imaginas todo lo que escondo tras una sonrisa perfecta, y para ti soy Renesmee- Tome su cara entre mis manos y lo hice mirarme a los ojos- Convénceme de que no me amas y eres libre de irte con Leah

-Lo siento Renesmee no siento nada por ti más que cariño, cuando decía que te amaba no podía reconocer mi voz, no quiero engañarte más- Su voz era serena, me miraba con ternura como cuando era una niña- Aparte Leah me hace sentir un hombre y eso es algo que tu no lograste

Con eso me basto, solté su rostro, lo analice de pies a cabeza por última vez, no pude evitar que un suspiro escapara de mi boca, mis pensamientos habían perdido el hilo, no podía aceptarlo aun y eso me impedía llorar pero cuando eso pasará no quería a Jacob cerca de mí, no podía permitir que me viera vencida y destrozada por él.

-En ese caso sabes dónde está la salida- le señale la puerta de la habitación- que seas muy feliz- no pude evitar que esas últimas palabras sonaran falsas

-Adiós, te daré tiempo, no voy a regresar y prometo que no me verás cerca- estaba en el marco de la puerta, yo le daba la espalda y mi rostro inerte se estaba humedeciendo por las lágrimas que lograron escapar desde el corazón partido- Y por favor olvídate de mi, que yo ya estoy empezando contigo

Eso fue un golpe bajo que no solo daño mí corazón si no que desgarro mi orgullo, varios sentimiento se cruzaron por mi cuerpo, la furia le daba vueltas a mi estomago, el desamor me aplastaba el pecho, la confusión daba vueltas a mi cabeza y demás.

-Entendido y anotado, ahora por favor dirígete a la salida- no quería voltear sabía que si lo hacía no podría contenerme y le rogaría que se quedara abrazándome de su cuerpo- Solo se te olvido decirme como te olvido- eso fue un susurro que estoy segura el no escucho a parte ya estaba lejos, no podía percibir su olor a yerba y mar, ni sus latidos

Sin darme cuenta caí de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer con intensidad, no sentía mi cuerpo y todo daba vueltas, en verdad deseaba gritar pero no quería que nadie escuchara, nadie debía saber que era tan débil como para llorar por Jacob Black una vez más.

* * *

**Creo que ahora si me tarde mucho en actulizar mil perdones pero es que la inspiracion anda perdida en algun lugar de mi cabeza jeje xD**

**Espero que haya quedado bien este capitulo aunque hasta yo me moleste con Jacob y vaya que me encanta **

**Muchas gracias por leerme¡¡ =D**

**

* * *

  
**


	12. Reconstrullendo

**

* * *

**

** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y forman parte de su saga Twilight (bueno excepto Derrick ese es mio jaja)**

* * *

**Cap. 12 **

Realmente necesitaba salir de mi casa, quería destrozar algo sentía como mis respiraciones aumentaban de velocidad provocando que me empezara a ahogar, ¿Por qué se fue?, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que mi vida dependía de él?, porque era cierto aunque me costara admitirlo solo era realmente feliz cuando estaba con él, así era desde que fui bebé hasta ese momento. Con la pocas fuerzas que tenía brinque por la ventana y si no me mate fue porque aun tenía mi lado vampiro para protegerme de mi misma.

Corría esquivando lo árboles mientras me repetía "Animo eres una Cullen" no podía dejarme vencer y menos por un hombre, aun respiraba, eso era lo importante el mundo no terminaba con Jacob Black, porque aunque doliera sabía que tenía que olvidarlo, algo que hace tanto daño después de tantas batallas no puede estar bien o ser sano, ya no podía engañarlo a él y engañarme a mí, yo era una vampira, el era un meta morfó, yo sería eterna, el tarde o temprano moriría, yo no era humana, él dentro de todo seguía siéndolo, era simple al final por más que lo intentara no seriamos el uno para el otro.

Me repetía todo lo malo en esa relación una y otra vez pero, cuando recordaba cada beso o caricia de nuevo el corazón se me aceleraba recordándome que esos sentimientos eran fuertes y que no solo yo los sentía pero. . . ya no podía seguir rogando por el amor que creía que Jacob sentía, ni siquiera yo era tan fuerte para soportar otro despreció de su parte.

Cuando empecé a tranquilizarme baje la velocidad y seguí caminando hasta llegar al barranco que daba al mar, había mucha neblina creando un ambiente oscuro, húmedo y desolado en definitiva perfecto para mi estado de ánimo. Me senté en el suelo recargándome en una roca para poder ver al horizonte vacío, enterraba mis dedos con furia en la tierra, mi rostro no expresaba nada y aun así sentía el agua cálida descender por mis mejillas, el tiempo pasaba sin importancia para mí, lo único que notaba era que oscurecía pero en realidad no me interesaba, sentía los ojos hinchados, la mirada perdida, empezaba a sentirme cansada así que me acosté en el pasto acomodando mis manos como almohada y me quede dormida.

Todo lo que me rodeaba era la oscuridad, mi cuerpo se sentía ligero, podía oler el peligro pero me era totalmente indiferente, era como si el sentido de conservación natural hubiera desaparecido. Camine por un buen rato pero no me sentía cansada, tampoco parecía importarme que no condujeran a ningún lado mis pasos, por momentos podía escuchar llantos, esos sonidos empezaron a subir de volumen cuando me acerque a una puerta que se abrió al momento de ponerme frente a ella cierto escalofrió recorrió mi espalda pero no puse atención, entre en la habitación y había mucha gente vestida de negro todos me parecían familiares pero no podía reconocer a nadie, el lugar estaba escasamente alumbrado solo había una lámpara sobre un ataúd colocado al centro, el olor que provenía de él hizo que diera un respingo era familiar pero aun así estaba mesclado con el olor a muerte, era como brisa de mar y humedad de bosque, mis manos empezaron a temblar por el temor, nadie pareció notar mi presencia así que me acerque al ataúd para ver el cuerpo y poder deshacerme de todas mis sospechas. Me incline para alcanzar a ver, antes de reaccionar analice cada centímetro; su piel estaba pálida y por primera vez su cuerpo no expedía calor, era como si estuviera dormido, lucía apacible pero su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos estaban heridos había desgarres por todo su cuerpo y marcas de colmillo.

Mis labios temblaban al querer contener las lágrimas, mi cuerpo temblaba descontrolado, se me nublaba la vista y sentía cosas que no puedo llegar a describir la opresión en el pecho era demasiado dolorosa, di un paso hacia atrás para alejarme del ataúd pero tropecé cayendo sobre mi trasero, en cuanto toque el suelo y volteé alrededor reconocía las caras, estaba Billy con sus hijas que lloraban desconsoladas, mi madre sollozaba recargada en el pecho de mi padre; Quil, Sam, Embry y los chicos solo miraban atentos alrededor con cara de dolor y Leah fue la única que se acerco a mí y entre lágrimas y gritos me culpo de todo.

-¡Maldito vampiro! Por tu culpa esta muerto por querer defenderte lo mataron

-¿Por mi culpa? – mi voz sonaba quebrada

- Si Jane y Alec lo destrozaron, le dije que no valía la pena maldita sea yo lo pude hacer feliz- solo cayó al suelo llorando

Sabía que tenía razón ella podía hacerlo feliz mientras que a mi lado tarde o temprano le harían daño y si era posible que lo amara más de lo que ya lo hacía nunca podría soportar perderlo ni podría soportar una eternidad sin él, estaba consciente de que todo aquello no era real y aun así me moría de dolor mi corazón se detuvo al igual que mi respiración, hasta lo elemental de la vida no tenía sentido sin Jacob estaba muerto. Quería morir con él y solté un alarido de dolor, deje fluir las lágrimas y golpe el piso hasta partirlo.

-Reacciona Ness, es solo una pesadilla- la voz sonaba lejana casi como un susurro- Despierta, estoy aquí para cuidarte- el sonido se hacía más claro y reconocía la voz junto con el olor- Deja de llorar pequeña- era olor a dulce y rosas

Entre abrí los ojos, me tenía abrazada y me ferre de su playera para acercarme a su pecho que por alguna razón me hacía sentir segura me alegraba que a pesar de todo estuviera hay con sus hermosos ojos verdes sobre mi y sus brazos rodeándome dispuestos a cuidarme sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Derrick ¡llévame contigo!, ¡vamos a donde tengas que ir! Pero no me dejes sola- mis lágrimas empapaban su playera azul- necesito estar contigo ¡vamos a Vonaterra si quieres!

-Quisiera hacerlo Ness pero sé que eso no es lo que quieres, ahora no estás bien, descansa, piénsalo, que yo no me voy a ningún lado- acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura haciéndome sentir tranquila- Renesmee Cullen te amo y estoy aquí para cuidarte

-Entonces vámonos juntos, donde nadie pueda decir que no – las lagrimas habían parado y mi voz ya no sonaba desesperada- aléjame de Jacob- ahora era más una suplica

-No puedo y menos por ese meta morfó, te hizo daño pero prometo cuidar y aliviar tus heridas sin importar el lugar en donde estemos

-Gracias

No tenía fuerzas para insistir, en parte porque sabía que tenía razón, estaba dañada y frágil no era el momento de tomar ese tipo de decisiones porque tal vez después me arrepentiría.

Derrick me abrazó por unos momento más y después me sujeto con fuerza para cargarme, llevándome a paso lento hacia mí casa, al llegar estaba quedándome dormida otra vez pero pude ver a mi madre con la abuela Esme esperando ansiosas a la entrada, inmediatamente empezaron a bombardear a Derrick con preguntas ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Esta lastimada?, ¿Quién fue?, ¿Dónde estaba?, Derrick contesto a todas con cuidado y sin revelar más información de la necesaria para cuando apareció mi padre junto a mis tíos, que aparentemente esteban buscándome, el se ofreció a llevarme hasta mi habitación así que me paso a sus brazos con cuidado, me dio un beso en la frente que termino por tranquilizarme por completo haciendo que me desvaneciera en brazos de mi padre.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentos para mí, al principio había sido más difícil, mis amigas me preguntaban por Jacob, mi madre insistía en que le dijera que había pasado, mi tía Rosalie quería asesinarlo y en cuanto a mí la verdad es que prefería no pensar en él por lo que guardaba silencio cuando alguien lo mencionaba.

Por suerte desde el día en que me encontró en el bosque Derrick no me había dejado, cada que salía de la escuela él esperaba por mí y todo se volvía más fácil, nunca lo mencionaba, hacía bromas, jugaba con mi cabello y lo más importante solo cuando estaba con él no me sentía sola. Durante las clases estaba un poco ansiosa, tamborileaba los dedos en el escritorio pensando en que Derrick estaría esperándome, siempre hacíamos algo diferente; me llevaba a pescar y cocinaba el pescado, me llevaba a un restaurant o me cocinaba, después de comer me ayudaba con mi tarea la cual era mucho más fácil cuando él me la explicaba, la verdad es que había descubierto en Derrick a un cerebrito, vaya el chico hablaba: chino, ingles, español, alemán, italiano, japonés y esos eran solo los que le conocía, era experto en letras y sabía casi todos los escritos de Shakespeare de memoria. Después de que terminábamos mi tarea me llevaba al bosque y me enseñaba unos cuantos movimientos de defensa personal que me tenían de lo más entretenida, después teníamos largas platicas que empezaban en el bosque y normalmente terminaban en el techo de mi casa.

Yo sé que mis papás le estaban muy agradecidos, notaban que me hacía sonreír y me distraían de pensar en Jacob además cuando estaba conmigo podían sentir que estaba segura. Les daba mucha tranquilidad que Derrick estuviera en mi vida.

-Derrick es un buen chico- me dijo mi padre

-Sí, es excelente

-Es un alivio que este cerca- se acerco mi madre y acaricio mi cabeza

-Ese idiota de Jacob estaría muerto de no ser por él- guarde silencio ante el comentario de la tía Rosalie- lo siento cariño, no quise. . .

-No te preocupes- le di una leve sonrisa

-Arriba corazones, Vamos al patío Derrick dijo que entrenaría conmigo unos buenos derechazos- mi tío Emmet brincaba y daba golpes al aire con su aspecto infantil- Nessie dime que apostaras por mi

- Claro que sí- se me escapo una risa ligera

Veía a mi familia y estaban encantados con Derrick era más sencillo, mucho más armónico de lo que nuca fue con Jacob, tal vez así debían ser las cosas y el orden normal de la vida era mi lugar al lado de ese vampiro, divino, que me quería más de lo que merecía.

-Siento llegar tarde, tenía que patrullar- Derrick me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara y mi corazón latía con normalidad mientras todo mi cuerpo se relajaba

-¿Cómo van las cosas con los ataques?- pregunto mi abuelo Carlisle

- Aparentemente no habido ninguno pero. . . estoy seguro de que siguen en la zona

El aspecto en el rostro de Derrick se volvía severo y pareció estar meditando algo importante, inmediatamente mi familia lo noto y se lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Hay algo mal?- le pregunto con cautela mi padre

-Temo que si tardo más en localizarlo los Volturi manden a alguien más

-¿Cómo Alec y Jane?- mi tía Alice sonaba preocupada

-No lo creo, nunca se descuidarían enviándolos lejos- de pronto la mirada de Derrick se ilumino- Probablemente mandarían a Nahuel

Podía recordar Nahuel, él era el único hibrido hombre que existía y había llegado a salvar a mi familia cuando más lo necesitaban, cuando era pequeña frecuentaba mi casa pero desde hace un par de años no sabíamos nada de él.

-¿Conoces a Nahuel?- mi madre estaba sorprendida

-Claro, es asombroso, hace unos años que vive en Volaterra junto a sus hermanas

Desde ahí empezaron a platicar sobre cómo se encontraba Nahuel, al parecer los Volturi lo volvieron parte de su retorcida familia y Nahuel parecía feliz por estar con sus hermanas, él y Derrick se habían hecho muy amigos e incluso los Volturi quisieron volverlo pareja de Darice una de las hermanas de Nahuel, al parecer la intención era crear un niño perfectamente hermoso al mezclarlos a los dos teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de que Darice pudiera quedar embarazada.

La plática duro horas y ya pasaba de media noche, era viernes así que hasta el momento no me había preocupado por la escuela pero los parpados empezaban a pesarme, así que me pare y me despedí de todos para irme a dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté y solo encontré a mi tío Jasper en la sala junto a Derrick, estaban viendo una película de acción pero en cuanto entre en la habitación Derrick llego a un lado mío.

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?- empezó a picarme el estomago con su dedo índice haciéndome reír- podemos ir a desayunar, a nadar o las maquinitas

-Amaneciste muy entusiasta hoy- alce la ceja mientras jugaba con el- vamos a comprar unas cosas para hacer un pastel

-Mmm. . . ¿Quieres cocinar? – me puso cara de incredulidad- porque ese no es tu punto fuerte

-Lo sé pero por eso te tengo a ti Mr. Perfecto- me reí y lo abrace, el regreso el abrazo tomándome por la cintura y siguió riendo, cuando alce la cabeza vi sus ojos, por un momento se me detuvo el mundo, me sentía en paz desde que había dejado a Jacob, Derrick era realmente importante para mí y no sabía si solo como un amigo.

-En ese caso vámonos- me soltó para jalarme por el brazo

Nos fuimos al pueblo caminando, íbamos jugando, haciéndonos cosquillas abrazándonos, contándonos chistes y riendo por el momento no podía pedir un momento más sencillo y feliz. Yo caminaba de espalda mientras platicaba con Derrick y el llevaba las bolsas con el mandado ya que habíamos aprovechado para llevar lo que nos hacía falta en la casa aunque claro yo era la única que comía pero Derrick me demostró no carecer de talentos culinarios.

-Sabes para ser un vampiro eres bastante lento-me encantaba cucarlo para que después corriera tras de mí- pero claro eres guapo no se puede tener todo en la vida

-Mira niña. . . no es que sea lento es que llevo diez kilos de víveres en cada brazo – se paso todas las bolsas a la mano izquierda y trato de alcanzarme con la otra- Ness ven

-No tu eres el hombre cárgalas solo, aparte como si esos 10 kilos hicieran mella para tu fuerza sobrenatural

Acelere el paso hacia atrás hasta que choque con alguien, inmediatamente empecé a disculparme, note como Derrick paro y se quedo totalmente serio, voltee para decir lo siento una vez más pero me quede callada cuando vi sus ojos negros que me miraban con atención lo recorrí y analice todo con la vista sin siquiera notarlo, de pronto el olor a bosque y mar inundo mi nariz inquietándome el corazón, cuando vi a Leah que tomaba su mano mi corazón sintió una punzada pero no podía hacerlo más difícil de lo que era así que solo les dije "aahh hola perdón venía jugando" les mostré una sonrisa y tome a Derrick del brazo para irnos de ahí sin mirar atrás. En cuanto entre en contacto con Derrick me fue más fácil vencer esa necesidad de volverlo a ver, él no dijo nada al respecto y seguí como si nada. Simplemente hizo justo lo necesario para mi corazón herido.

* * *

**Ahora si me tarde jajaja espero que les guste por que Derrick llego para quedarse **

**Mil gracias por los comentarios me encantan me hacen querer escribir n_n  
**

**Casi todos dijeron que como podia Jacob comportarse así pero vamos es un hombre y el amor nunca ha tenido una lógica y encuanto a Derrick y Nessie pues digamos que con el esta conociendo el amor de vampiros como el de sus tíos o abuelos xD**

* * *


	13. Aquí vamos otra vez

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y forman parte de su saga Twilight**

**La canción que utilice en este capítulo es The Seeds by The Roots  
**

* * *

**Cap. 13 **

Después de haberme encontrado con Jacob y Leah, algo me quedaba claro y se trataba del hecho de que nunca volveríamos a ser Jacob y Renesmee, él lucía tranquilo, solo me quedaba aceptarlo y dejarlo vivir en paz, que definitivamente paz era algo que yo nunca le podría dar siempre habría una razón para preocuparse y ya no podíamos vivir con eso.

Además tenía a Derrick que lo hacía todo más fácil, pasaba las tardes con él y las mañanas esperando poder estarlo, se volví mi soporte, mi amigo, mi confidente y sin duda alguna era la mejor relación que había tenido con alguien en mi vida, era tan indispensable como insustituible.

Era lunes y tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado pensaba en las cosas más banales como en lo que me iba a hacer de comer, la pieza de piano que tocaría mi papá esa noche, la canción que me gustaba hasta que Natalie me distrajo con uno de sus gritos eufóricos.

-¡Nessie! Mi papá acaba de darme permiso para hacer una fiesta en nuestra casa en la playa en port angels -me tomo de las manos y empezó a brincar- tienes que ir, desde que rompiste con Jacob has sido como una zombie

-Eso no es cierto- me sentí un poco indignada pero era cierto- bueno tal vez si

-Yo sé lo que te digo, aparte puedes llevar a tu amigo, el que parece modelo- me guiño el ojo

-Está hecho un cuero ese chico- dijo Jossie en un suspiro

-Mujeres controlen sus hormonas- le volteo los ojos Marcus

Después de eso Natalie y Marcus empezaron a discutir como era de costumbre, pero por esta vez no estaba tan distraída como para notar lo graciosos que eran y empecé a reír a carcajadas distrayendo hacía mi la atención.

-Vaya parece que Nessie regresa en sí después de tanto tiempo- dijo Marcus riendo- extrañaba esa risa- me abrazo mientras moría del ataque de risa

-Mira que ya era hora de que abandonaras el estado zombie- Josie me abrazo llena de emoción- ese Jacob sí que te dejo mal

Por un momento todos callaron y Natalie le dio un codazo a Josie, que al notar la cara que pusieron los demás bajo el rosto y me dijo entre dientes "lo siento. . . no fue mi intención"

-No te preocupes está bien, deje que me afectara más de lo necesario-la abrace y reí- vamos quiten esas caras parece que hubiera dicho algo malo

Inmediatamente Natalie rompió el hielo empezando a hablar sobre sus planes para la fiesta en tono alegre, la verdad es que era bastante refrescante escucharla incluso me sentía con ánimo suficiente para ayudar a organizarla, me sentía bien. Feliz.

Teníamos solo una semana para organizar la fiesta, el tiempo se paso rápido entre platicas de vestuario, compra de adornos y elección de música además de que no era nada fácil repartir invitaciones, ni siquiera creo que haya tanta gente en Forks pero, al final quedo todo preparado y perfecto.

-Luces preciosa Nessie- mi tía Alice estaba muy emocionada- además el estrenar ropa siempre me pone de buenas

-Todos los días estrenas ropa

-Por eso todos los días estoy de buenas – soltó una de sus risas melodiosas

Eso sí que me hizo reír, la verdad es que todos lucíamos fabulosos mis tíos llevaban unos shorts squalo que dejaban ver sus bóxers Calvin Klein de no ser mis parientes la verdad es que hubiera pensado cosas bastante indecentes de sus abdómenes perfectos al descubierto. En cuanto a mis tías, Rosalie llevaba un bikini negro strapless y una mini falda de mezclilla con sandalias Jimmy choo. Alice opto por un traje de baño con top, negro y una falda de tela con holanes del mismo color junto con sus gladiadoras favoritas y por último yo llevaba un tankini que me llegaba a medio abdomen de color rojo con un hotpant verde con sandalias verdes, me veía mas pálida de lo normal pero me gustaba como resaltaba el color de mi cabello.

Mis papás estaban de viaje en isla Esme haciendo solo sabe Dios qué cosas. Carlisle cubría turnos extra en el hospital y Esme estaba en Perú haciendo servicio comunitario así que éramos prácticamente libres y con prácticamente me refiero a Rosalie que actuaba como gendarme. Analizaba toda la situación; Alice y Rosalie discutían con mi tío Emmet porque estaba algo hiperactivo molestando a todos mientras que Jasper parecía discutir consigo mismo la inmortalidad del cangrejo, eso me hacía sentir divertida y tranquila. Reía en mis adentros cuando el olor llego a mi nariz, dulce y flores, Derrick había llegado, me dio un beso en la frente mientras me abrazaba. Ese chico era de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado en la vida amaba la persona, si es que se me puede llamar así, en la que me convertía con él alrededor solo sabía de paz, tranquilidad, cariño y diversión mientras estaba cerca. Era mi mejor amigo.

-Luces como bandera mexicana- todos se rieron pero yo no entendí – si verde blanco y rojo

-Deja de comer payaso- puse en blanco los ojos

-No me gusta su sangre hace cosquillas en la garganta, aparte me dan algo de miedo

-No puedo creerlo al vampiro le dan miedo los payasos- se burlo Emmet- aunque con tanto maquillaje hay que sospechar de ellos- soltó una risotada y Rosalie le dio un codazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire

-Vamos es un temor comprensible ¿Acaso nunca vieron Eso?

-Sí, era un tanto perturbador, supongo –El tono de Jasper era bastante serio- esas ropas holgadas daban a pensar tantas cosas. . . .

-¿Cómo fue que la conversación llego a este punto?

Me lleve a Derrick del brazo íbamos a irnos en el jeep de Emmet mientras que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper usaban el volvo. Llegamos en cuestión de una hora, la música estaba a todo lo que daba, la gente ya estaba llegando y mis amigas me recibieron con un mega-duper-extra-cariñoso abrazo, pasamos quince minutos hablando bien de nuestro vestuario. Después analizamos a los chicos guapos de la fiesta y sorpresa mis tíos ocupaban los primeros lugares mientras que Derrick encabezaba el listado.

-Ness mira que te amo pero si no te apresuras voy a apartar a ese bombón sacado de un comercial de Paco Rabanne- Parecía que Natalie lo desvestía con la mirada- Por Dios lo que yo no haría con ese cuerpo

-Contrólate chica- Jossie trato de ser la voz de la razón pero no duro mucho- aunque yo también lo llevaría a un rincón oscuro

Esas dos sí que me hacían reír, mire alrededor y me encontré con la imagen de Derrick bailando con una chica de la fiesta, lucía hermoso iluminado por la luna mientras se movía al compas de la música de The Roots, no llevaba camisa solo su bermuda negra de The Ramones, Emmet lo había aventado a la alberca y estaba mojado pero eso solo lo hacía verse mejor y más natural. Hasta ese momento no había notado que el corazón me latía al mismo ritmo pero con más fuerza rebotando directamente a mis oídos, sentí una presión curiosa en el estomago que me hizo morderme el labio, las mejillas se sintieron cual olla de vapor caliente. Me asuste un poco por lo que estaba sintiendo y di un brinco hacia atrás sin querer pise a alguien y voltee apurada a pedir perdón.

Reconocí la piel tostada, ojos agresivos y la sonrisa autosuficiente, Leah, como si hubieran encendido una señal de alerta mis ojos empezaron a buscar en todo el lugar y lo encontré, detrás de ella esa figura masculina que me imponía tanto, por primera vez no desee abrazarlo, más que nada quise que Derrick estuviera cerca para sujetarme al él y sentirme tranquila, feliz de nuevo así que comencé a caminar hacia tras sin fijarme y tropecé. Cuando lo note mis pulmones se estaban llenando de agua de alberca también sentí un ardor en la espalda por el golpe al caer en el agua, empecé a patalear y mis manos buscaron algo de que sujetarse, el cloro hizo que me ardieran lo ojos.

Una mano me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me sacó del agua, aun estaba confundida sentí como los brazos me rodearon y acomode mi cabeza en su regazo, era cálido y el palpitar rápido, el aroma llego quemando de golpe era yerba y mar, entonces me empuje hacia atrás y luche por poner mis piernas de nuevo en el suelo, estaba mareada, no ponía atención a los movimientos que realizaba.

-Tranquila Renesmee ya estás bien- aun me tenía cargada- te vas a caer si sigues así

-Derrick, Derrick ¿Dónde estás?- golpeaba el pecho de Jacob con mis manos – ¡tíos!- mis ojos lagrimeaban

Note como aflojo los brazos y me solté fácilmente, trastabille al poner los pies en el suelo, casi caigo pero Derrick ya me estaba abrazando y mis tíos estaba alrededor. La gente me veía extrañada pero mis amigos sabían la razón de mi ataque de pánico y fulminaron a Jacob y Leah con la mirada. Me sentía avergonzada había hecho una escenita, me había entrado el pánico, me sentía confundida y el corazón luchaba por no dar un vuelco.

-Ness, estás conmigo, no tiembles- Derrick me bezo la coronilla haciendo que mi respiración se normalizara- Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti y tus sentimientos, por favor no llores, mi niña- acariciaba mi mejilla. Yo tenía mi cara en su pecho desnudo mi mente se concentro en la musicalidad de su respiración, cerré los ojos, deje de llorar y me aferre con más fuerza a él.

Me sentí bien por un momento podía oír a Jacob alegando con mis tíos pero no entendía lo que decían entonces sentí como Derrick quitaba su brazo de mi espalda rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Cómo está tu amiga? – La voz era aguda pero agradable- ¿Se lastimo?

-Está bien, solo algo asustada

Cuando levante el rostro hacia Derrick vi que veía a alguien, seguí la dirección de su mirada, era una chica que trabajaba en Cabo Café al centro de Forks, desde la primera vez que la vi en ese lugar supe que era muy bonita, piel tostada, ojos grandes verde bosque, cabello lacio castaño con tonos rojizos hasta el hombro, también tenía un lunar en la mejilla que le daba un aire tierno, un cuerpo curvilíneo, honestamente me hacía sentir un poco insegura. Tenía entendido que se llamaba Melanie, era bastante atenta y dulce. Estaba sujeta del brazo de Derrick y me miraba con atención esperando a que dijera algo, Derrick soltó su brazo del agarre del de ella y por un momento una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara pero cuando utilizo su mano para acariciar su cabeza solo pude sepárame por completo de él.

Quería comportarme, no era el momento de que la niña caprichosa que realmente era se apoderara de mí. Eso había acabado con Jacob y conmigo, sí bien estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin Jacob lentamente y con el alma destrozada, él que Derrick se alejara de mí no era algo que pudiera no matarme, era mi mejor amigo, era necesario para mi, daría mi vida por él pero nunca pediría lo mismo a cambio. Ya no era igual que antes, el deseo que me controlaba al verlo antes había desaparecido casi por completo ahora era relajante tenerlo cerca me sentía segura, había aprendido a ver lo que era realmente y el humano que estaba aun en el me tenía completamente encantada, era inteligente, carismático, dulce, cariñoso, estratégico, sarcástico, perfeccionista. Tenía muchos defectos que me sacaban de casillas pero aun así cuando nos gritábamos él volvía me abrazaba y decía algo tonto que borraba cualquier tontería dentro de mi cabeza.

Cuando volvía la realidad note que tenía la cabeza apuntando al suelo, mis brazos tensos a los lados de mi cuerpo, tenía los puños apretados de manera que las uñas me lastimaban y mi tono pálido se volvía rojo ni siquiera yo sabía por qué estaba reaccionando así, los ojos me ardían como si fuera a llorar.

-Renesmee siento haber venido- Jacob me tomaba del hombro

* * *

tratando de evitar que siguiera temblando- Debí saber que estarías aquí

-No estoy así por ti Jacob Black- trataba de usar un tono calmado pero mi voz temblaba- No seas tan egocéntrico

-Nessie ¿Necesitas una toalla cariño?- Mi tía Alice me miraba preocupada

-No estoy bien, gracias

-Jacob no debiste venir ni acercarte a ella- Natalie estaba molesta- Ve como la pusiste

-Lárgate de mi vista y de su vida, perro- Rosalie quería golpearlo lo notaba con solo escucharla- le rompiste el corazón, animal pulgoso

-¡Basta ya! No le digan nada, no estoy así por él- gire hacia ellos, gritaba para hacerme escuchar- SÍ Jacob rompió mi corazón ¿y qué?, es un pueblo pequeño no puedo vivir evitándolo, él sigue con su vida yo con la mía- mis ojos empezaban a lagrimear nublándome la vista- también dejen de culparlo ni siquiera saben porque me dejo, yo tuve la culpa soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen y saben desgraciadamente para eso no hay cura-La voz se me empezaba a cortar- Prometo seguir adelante somos personas y simplemente a veces no da resultado, eso no hace culpable a nadie. . .

Pare de hablar cuando me di cuenta de que Derrick tenía abrazada a Melanie, él acariciaba su cabello y besaba su coronilla, ella lo miraba y le sonreía. Por un momento sentí una punzada en el pecho que era casi como un alfiler, una nausea horrenda se apodero de mi estomago, el cuerpo empezó a pesarme y quise gritar por la ansiedad que me causaba el remolino dentro de mí. Jasper fue el único que camino hacía mi dirección me dio un abrazo y me soltó casi de inmediato, él lo había comprendido. El sabía lo que yo ignoraba, las emociones sin sentido dentro de mí él si las identificaba. Jasper me miraba fijamente a los ojos haciendo que mi cuerpo se relajara, ahora la emoción era melancólica, mi rostro busco al que obsesionaba mis sueños desde hace tanto, estaba parado frente a mí, tan preocupado e incluso podría haber apostado que le dieron tantas ganas de abrazarme como me moría yo por abrazarlo a él.

-Creo que es demasiado drama incluso como para una novela mexicana –tenía una sonrisa inocente en la cara- Perdón por el mal trago e interrumpir tu fiesta Natalie, Jacob, Leah actué como una niña de verdad lo siento, Jasper si no es molestia podríamos irnos tu y yo.

-Sería un placer- Jasper era todo un caballero extendió su mano hacia mi- Vámonos a casa

-Espera Nessie, yo también siento lo que ha estado pasando y. . . . Solo quiero que lo sepas –Jacob me miraba directo a los ojos, de nuevo las rodillas me temblaron porque por más que odiara admitirlo estaba tan enamorada de él como antes- Una cosa más quiero que estés consiente de que sigues siendo una chica sensacional.

-Gracias Jake, cuídate mucho, les deseo suerte

-Voy con ustedes

-No, Derrick sigue divirtiéndote con Melanie- En ese momento mi lengua me resultaba molesta, de entre todas las coas equivocadas, malas o crueles nunca me había pesado decir algo tanto como en ese momento- Por cierto hacen linda pareja

El rostro de Melanie se ilumino diciéndome "gracias" y creo que por primera vez vi a Derrick perdido, pero no decía nada así que solo me despedí de ahí rogando por estar lejos de todos, él único que me haría sentir a salvo y en paz otra vez era Jasper pero para eso necesitaba alejarme del resto d la humanidad por un momento.

* * *

**  
Ahora si tarde mucho en actualizar y es que anduve haciendo mil cosas y casi dejo alvidado el fic pero para todo llega su tiempo así que aquí esta y muchisimas gracias por los comentarios =D me encanta que les encante hehe =P**


	14. Solo Amigoas Jamas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y forman parte de su saga Twilight**

* * *

El camino hacia la casa fue tranquilo me recosté en las piernas de mi tío Jasper y este iba tarareando las canciones de radio, no cabía duda de que me encantaban sus poderes, era la perfecta maquina de relajación. Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue tomar un baño e irme a dormir, lo que menos deseaba era seguir repasando los hechos de esa noche.

Al día siguiente desperté algo ansiosa y en vista de que no había clases me vestí, sin avisar salí de la casa y me dirigí al bosque, escuchaba música con mi mp3, pateaba piedras sin pensar en nada en específico. Para cuando llegue al acantilado me sorprendió todo lo que había caminado, el ambiente era un tanto tétrico, demasiada neblina, aire helado y poca luz. Me costó trabajo diferenciar la figura que se veía a las orillas del acantilado. Derrick simplemente estaba ahí parado con la mirada perdida al horizonte, aun con tan poca luz sus ojos verdes resaltaban con un brillo descomunal, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y un aspecto reflexivo que lo volvía completamente hermoso me era extraño el siquiera pensar en eso, la verdad es que ni siquiera disfrutaba tanto el observar a Jacob. Siempre sentí la necesidad se amar a Jacob pero con Derrick era totalmente diferente si lo quería era simplemente porque deseaba hacerlo y era maravilloso el querer a alguien de ese modo, no sentía eso porque era familia o porque sentía que fuera esencial simplemente él se lo había ganado.

-¿Ness?- su voz fue casi un susurro y me asusto tanto que di un paso hacia atrás- siento si te asuste

-No, no. . . Perdón por molestarte- me rasque la cabeza por los nervios- sigue pensando o lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo

-No te preocupes

En un instante se encontraba atrás de mí, el estomago me dio vueltas al igual que la cabeza y casi podría jurar que había una vocecita dentro de mí que gritaba de emoción. Podía sentir su respiración pausada en el cuello era un aire helado que me hizo estremecer o al menos creo que eso era, Derrick me abrazo por los hombros haciendo que se me subieran los colores a la cara.

-Me da gusto verte tranquila, Ness- su voz nunca había sonado tan dulce a mis oídos- me preocupe por ti

Me zafé de su abrazo para ponerme frente a él, no quería que notara como me temblaban las piernas ni el tamborileo excesivo de mi corazón.

-No había porque, siento haberte preocupado- hablaba demasiado rápido- aparte se veía que te la estabas pasando bien con Melanie no sabes qué pena me dio

-¿Melanie?, ella no dijo nada, no creo que le haya importado- tenía la ceja alzada, mirándome como si no entendiera a que había salido el tema- ella es un chica bastante noble

-Si noble esa es una buena palabra para describirla, no sabía que eran amigos

-Pues sabes mientras tu estas en la escuela no todo el tiempo estoy patrullando así que tenía que encontrar algo que hacer-soltó una risita pícara que me molesto un poco- Así que empecé a ir al café e inmediatamente me llamo la atención, tiene un olor exquisito

No supe como tomar el comentario pero me puso incomoda porque mis papás llegaron como un flashazo mental a mi cabeza, ella de aroma inigualable para él, el atractivo como ninguno, fue algo instantáneo, me pregunte si mi madre miraba a mi papá de la misma manera que Melanie a Derrick.

-¡Vaya! Me sorprendes, eres todo un galán chico bonito- eso no salió con el entusiasmo que hubiera querido

Me dio un zape en la cabeza y con ese contacto sin siquiera quererlo llego una imagen a mi cabeza: ellos bailando ella lo beso y a Derrick le gusto, me molesto demasiado para mi gusto e inmediatamente lo mire indignada.

-¡La besaste! pedazo de idiota- lo empuje para alejarlo más de mi- ¿por qué? Es una humana ¿Sabías?

-Ness relájate, no paso nada ¿Cómo supiste?

-Eres un sínico la besaste, sabes no todos tienen una historia de amor como la de mis padres

-¿Tienes idea de lo hipócrita que suenas?- su voz seguía siendo apacible- tu jugaste conmigo y elegiste a Jacob, pero sabes eso no importa en realidad porque cuando quieres a alguien cerca no importan las circunstancias

Me calme y analicé lo que me dijo, él tenía toda la razón como podía yo decirle algo así, era de lo mejor que sucedió en la vida y por culpa de un ataque de celos lo iba a perder ¿ataque de celos? A pesar de todo quien iría a decir lo que me pasaba, le había abierto mi corazón a Derrick y el se apodero de él sin problemas.

-Lo lamento – agache la cabeza, cerré mis ojos mientras encontraba un poco de cordura en mi cabeza- no es mi asunto, no debí ni mencionarlo

-No pasa nada, además ella me beso y aun con mi poco autocontrol pude decir que no- rio levemente- es una chica preciosa pero no es mi tipo

-¡Jaa! eres exigente- un suspiro escapo de mis labios como muestra del trabajo que me costaba respirar teniéndolo cerca

-Prefiero a las chicas testarudas, molestas, celosas, algo consentidas pero valientes, inteligentes, alegres, divertidas, honestas y que aniquilan el corazón con tanta belleza- tomo mi rostro con cuidado entre sus manos frías, beso mi frente y abrí mis ojos para mirarlo – Me gusta la manera en que te sonrojas, me encanta cuando muerdes tu labio porque estas molesta o nerviosa, me fascina como volteas los ojos cada que estas en desacuerdo e incluso amo la necesidad que tienes de restarle importancia a todo

Me mordí el labio y no pude notar lo irónico de la situación, estuve a punto de besarlo pero Jacob apareció n mi cabeza ¿Cómo podía seguir tan enamorada de alguien que me lastimaba tanto?. Estaba totalmente consciente de que había sido culpa de los dos, no podía ser totalmente mi responsabilidad al igual que tampoco era culpa de Jacob, simplemente lo arruinamos y ya no había mucho que hacer entonces ¿por qué me sentía impedida a darme una oportunidad con Derrick?, me sentía como una niña a su lado, nerviosa, sin saber que decir, temblaba y las mariposas destrozaban mi estomago.

-Dime algo, Ness- sus ojos resplandecían con la suplica- por favor

-Es que. . . no sé qué decir- quise esquivar su mirada por un momento- juro que no se

-Basta con que digas que aun lo amas- soltó mi rostro dando un paso atrás- parece que no lo puedes evitar

-No es eso, bueno en parte pero por favor no te alejes de mí-estire mis brazos y me aferre con fuerzas a él- te quiero más de lo que puedo expresar

Todo me giraba rápido alrededor, el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, un golpe de electricidad me azotó el cuerpo haciendo que levantara la cabezo, me puse de puntillas y lo bese; directo, rápido, preciso y sin rodeos. Derrick no pudo decir nada lo tomé por sorpresa y solo me veía con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras se saboreaba los labios. El pánico me invadió y salí corriendo.

Derrick no me siguió lo cual fue perfecto, evadía ramas y rocas hasta que llegue a la playa revise cada rincón buscándolo, la verdad en ese momento ni yo sabía lo que hacía pero estaba bien consciente de que debía hablar con Jacob, no como mi ex si no como el amigo que fue por tanto tiempo. Al no encontrarlo en la playa me apresure y fui a su casa pero tampoco estaba ahí así que camine a mi casa por el bosque pero no estaba lista para llegar si de algo estaba convencida es de que Derrick estaría ahí cuando regresara.

-¡Maldito Jacob Black! ¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita?- hasta los pájaros se asustaron con el grito- oops lo siento

Ahora si estaba delirando les hablaba a los animales del bosque, entonces escuche como se quebraban las ramas cerca de mí y di un brinco del espanto, me cubrí la cara poniéndome a la defensiva, nada en ese bosque me tomaría desprevenida.

-Renesmee Cullen, tu no cambias- se me ilumino el rostro- Me estas buscando ¿no?

Estuve a punto de correr para colgarme de su cuello como cuando éramos amigos y él me llevaba en la espalda pero entonces recordé que las cosas cambiaron desde la primera vez que nos besamos y me limite a sonreírle con dulzura ¿acaso me extrañaría él tanto como yo?

-Me da gusto encontrarte

-Con semejante grito creías que no iba a aparecer-dio un paso hacia mí y yo di otro hacía él- tienes problemas en esa cabeza loca

Me mordí el labio, proferí una risa y de nuevo la vocecita en mi cabeza grito de emoción. Por un segundo y juro que solo fue un segundo, todo mi ser lo deseo cerca pero recordé a Derrick al igual que todo lo que me dijo Jacob el día que me dejo y la sonrisa desapareció de mis labios y entendí lo estúpida que fui por irlo a buscar.

-Sabes necesitaba hablar contigo porque extraño nuestras platicas aunque probablemente eso está muy fuera de lugar

-Nessie ¿Te paso algo?- su rostro se lleno de preocupación- ¿ese chupasangre te hizo daño?

-No para nada todo lo contrario, el es genial

-¿Entonces qué quieres Nessie? –Su voz empezaba a sonar molesta- pensé que nos íbamos a dar espacio

-Perdón no quería molestarte

Eso había sido una de mis peores ideas, le di la vuelta me dependí con un ademan y empecé a caminar. Pero la piel del brazo me empezó a quemar mientras un hormigueo me recorría el cuerpo, las ideas se me nublaron y el corazón se me detuvo. Jacob me sostenía de la muñeca y al memento que volteé la cara para verlo note que me veía con dolor como si se le estuviera partiendo el corazón.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?

- No te entiendo, Jake- tome su mano que estaba sujeta a mi muñeca y como reflejo él la retiro- no es mi intención. . .

-Deja de disculparte, sabes, simplemente sería más fácil si desapareces

Después de todo la que me había dicho, de cómo me lastimo pensé que no lo volvería a hacer, que ya no dolería igual incluso fui tan ingenua para creer que lo estaba superando pero comprendí que hay algo más que romper aparte de un corazón.

-¿Porqué? Se supone que tu no sientes nada al verme, yo sufro y la que debería desaparecer soy yo- tenía tanto que decir que no deje que la pena que reflejaban sus ojos me pararan- Eres un egoísta, no te basto con quitarme parte de mi vida si no que quieres que acabe con ella por tu propio beneficio

-En realidad creíste que era fácil para mí, ¡vamos! Te me apareces en todos lados y siempre de la mano de ese estúpido chupasangre, ese animal te ve como algo comestible

-Basta, Derrick ha sido más humanp de lo que tú fuiste –eso era mentira, honestamente nunca los compare- y se limita a hacerme feliz

-Renesmee si viniste para esto creo que sabes regresar a casa- me dio la espalda y sentí como si fuera una bofetada- anda niña se van a preocupar en tu casa

Todas las emociones se me estaban acumulando, la cabeza me hervía y sentí la necesidad de meterle un buen golpe pero en vez de eso tomé su brazo y lo gire con fuerza hacía mí.

-Por lo menos ten la decencia de dejarme hablar hasta que me canse porque tengo mucho que decir, primero no soy una niña apréndelo es más si es necesario apúntatelo, segunda no tienes derecho a reclamarme por estar con Derrick cuando tu estas saliendo con Leah, tercero estas muy grandecito para huir cada que tenemos una discusión y por último pero no menos importante ¿Por qué demonios crees que el ser un hombre lobo te hace mejor que un vampiro o como los llamas "chupasangre"?

Tal discurso me dejo sofocada pero en realidad no necesitaba ni deseaba seguir hablando ahora quería que se atreviera a contestar algo pero solo me miraba con aspecto de adolescente ofendido.

-No me siento mejor que los vampiros, nunca lo he pensado menos cuando es parte de ti, te miro y me siento un niño fascinado por un juguete que no puede tener- su aspecto cambio cada centímetro de su expresión se volvió suave y tierno- brillante- si un paso hacia mí- deseado- se acerco otro paso- hermoso- volvió a caminar- y perfecto- me veía directo a los ojos, casi podía entender lo que el brillo de su mirada me decía, acarició mis labios con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que me estremeciera.

Casi olvidaba como se sentía tenerlo cerca, volver a oler el aroma a yerba y mar que me quemaba la nariz incluso su piel era más caliente de lo que podía recordar. Todo rubor en mi rostro desapareció por completo cuando se acerco en un movimiento repentino para besarme, me tomo por sorpresa y no pude reaccionar como hubiera querido. En un parpadeó entendí lo diferentes que eran Jacob y Derrick: Jacob me detenía el corazón y Derrick lo aceleraba, Jacob me dejo pálida y Derrick hizo que el calor fuera color sobre mi piel, Jacob me paralizaba y Derrick hacia que se me aceleran hasta las palabras, Jacob me volvía mujer; madura, incrédula, valiente, Derrick me regresaba a la niñez; era divertida, alegre, juguetona. Lo increíble es que a los dos los amaba pero debía ser consciente de que Jacob tuvo más de una oportunidad y siempre termine llorando sola en mi cuarto.

No sé si Jacob noto algo pero se separo de mí. Me analizo con la mirada y de nuevo sus facciones se volvieron duras, agresivas y de verdad me asustaban.

-Soy un idiota y tú una tonta por estar aquí, se supone que soy el maduro ¿Cómo me permití besarte? – Hablaba para sí- Y Leah. . .

-Ya basta, no fue tu culpa, olvídalo sigue con tu vida Jacob Black

Me hirió de nuevo sin aviso previo, ni siquiera estaba molesto conmigo, se recriminaba así mismo haberme besado, él haberse permitido bajar la guardia lo afectaba demasiado y estaba harta de que no pudiera ser simplemente el Jacob de antes, el Jacob; atrevido, divertido, sarcástico, cariñoso, amable simplemente ya no existía para mí. En el momento en que entendí eso algo hizo clic en mi pecho y en mi cabeza, como si algo se hubiera roto, alguna cadena o lazo. Justo ahí entendí lo que debía hacer y eche a correr sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Jacob POV

No paraba de pensar ¿Eres idiota Jacob Black? Y no, no lo era, era mucho peor que eso, era un puberto o al menos llevaba actuando como uno por los últimos meses, si no era tan difícil yo la amaba y ella a mí aunque probablemente a estas alturas no la culparía si me odiara, digo yo mismo me odiaba así que lo más probable sería eso.

Me eche al pasto pensando en la frustración que me provocaba el haberla vuelto a besar y peor aun ver que se iba molesta y dolida sin siquiera poder detenerla. Me pase la lengua por los labios aun sabían a menta, eso no había cambiado aparentemente le seguía encantando la crema de cacao sabor menta que era mi favorito personal entonces me llegaron varios recuerdos que eran una tortura constante en aquellos días a decir verdad lo eran desde el primer día que la vi con el maldito chupasangre carita de Ken, no me di cuenta de que arrancaba el pasto y me encajaba la yemas de los dedos en la palma.

Lucía como un niño berrinchudo tirado en medio del bosque pataleando y arrancando el pasto, incluso rompí el troco de un árbol. Era ridículo ¿Cómo me fui a creer tan poderoso? Vamos bien sabía que no podría sobrevivir sin su sonrisa, claro que esta charla interna ya la había tenido varias veces pero cada que me decidía a ir a buscarla recordaba un pequeño detalle, ella tenía una escolta vampírica, un Max Steel de última generación y un grupo de seguidoras estilo Hannah Montana con las que en realidad no quería discutir a parte nunca estaba sola ¿Cómo se supone que hable con ella?. Era oficial me estaba volviendo una nena.

-Esto sí es patético-esa voz molesta yo la conocía- Vamos hombre anímate

-Déjame solo- me movió con el pie como si fuera un animal muerto- que me dejes en paz, vete con tu hermana Seth, encuentra algo que hacer

-¿Con hermana te refieres a la chica que estas usando?

-Las cosas no son así- me senté y cruce las piernas, Seth imito la posición

-Hasta donde yo entiendo, le pediste a mi hermana que se haga pasar por tu novia para que Nessie crea que ya no la quieres y siga con su vida, se vuelva una mujer madura, conozca la felicidad y cosas por el estilo

-Básicamente, digamos que tienes la idea general

-Pero sabes el plan te salió muy mal, empezando por el hecho de que mi hermana si te quiere, después esta el asunto del vampirito guapetón- solo lo menciono e hizo que le diera un puñetazo al suelo- bueno, hombre déjame proseguir, también está el asunto de que tu le pediste que madurara pero no piensas afrontar las consecuencias de eso. . . .

-Cállate ya entendí –quien diría que Seth me iba a venir a hablar a mí el lobo alfa de la manada de lo mal que estaban mis decisiones- En pocas palabras lo arruine

-Yo diría que más que eso, metiste tus cuatro peludas y lobunas patas- empezó a reír a carcajadas- Estas en el hoyo

-Tal vez aun haya manera de arreglarlo

Otra vez me vinieron mil recuerdos de Nessie, la manera en que la hice llorar cuando bese a Leah, sus ojos vacios cundo la vi por primera vez después de terminar, lo alegre que se veía jugando, corriendo, riéndose y abrazando a Derrick, el cómo se aferraba a él: temblando, al punto de las lágrimas pidiendo protección y cariño. Las emociones me estaban matando ¿Quién demonios invento la imprimación? Desde que me imprimíe solo me la pasaba pensando en ella, en estar con ella, para ponerlo más claro ella se había vuelto en un trastorno pisco-maniático obsesivo, aunque no me imaginaba a mi mismo sin amarla.

-Deja de darle vueltas, sabes lo que tienes que hacer- sabes que hay algo mal cuando el más pequeño de la manada se vuelve la voz de tu conciencia- Búscala dile que la amas, bésala y se feliz de nuevo

-Pero tengo algo de miedo- eso estuvo mal admití que era una nena- no lo tomes mal. . .

-Tienes miedo porque la amas, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, te la pasas pensando todo el tiempo y al final solo es pérdida de tiempo porque en realidad piensas sin ponerte atención ni a ti mismo supongo que ese es un gaje del amor

-Sabes para nunca haberte enamorado- me puse de pie en un brinco- hablas como si supieras lo que es

No espere a que me contestara porque ya estaba en marcha a la casa Cullen y aunque me costara un brazo pasar por su familia hablaría con ella. Todo parecía ir lento a comparación de mí se me hacía eterno el camino a casa de Nessie, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a empezar a disculparme pero todo dependía de que ella me perdonara. Ya sabía que le iba a decir "Lo siento soy un baboso", "Te amo y no sé nada más que eso"

* * *

**  
Ahora si no tengo perdon de Dios deje esto abandonado por meses y con lo mucho que me molesta que pase eso con lo que yo leo. Mil perdones y ojala les guste. **

**  
Agregue una parte de Jacob POV' para que sepan como se siente el pobrecillo n_n **

**  
Supongo que se parece un poco a lo que paso con Edward, Bella y Jacob solo que ahora Jacob es como Edward, lo que solo prueba que los hombres no son muy inteligentes en estas situaciones u.u pero nimodo no se puede vivir ni con ellos ni sin ellos jajaja xD**

**  
Disfruten y muchas gracias por los comentarios **


End file.
